surprised attractions
by Ashuri chan
Summary: A battle is getting prepared for by Zaibach and Dilandau is planning when a person stumbles onto their camp but what will hapen when Dilandau gets ahold of this person? or will something Unexpected will hapen? Story is done ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Ok I don't own Escaflowne sadly but I do own Leeuna with the idea from my friend. Oh and just to tell you that Celena thing never happened dilly is all man. Hee hee so Dilandau and Celena were never one ok get that all you Celena fans out there.she is NOT in this MOI HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *coughs* ..well on to the story  
  
"___" = Talking  
  
'____' = Thought  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a small tent a boy was sitting at a small desk in the far side of the tent. The only thing at gave him light was a single candle flickering in the darkness. The light danced eerily through his short silver hair and over his map he was looking over. 'What town should go first...' an evil smile spread across his lips. His gloved finger traced along the map 'oh where oh where should we go..' His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the flap of his tent "enter" he sighed. A boy with short blonde hair walked in a bowed  
  
" Lord Dilandau" and looked back at him  
  
"What is it?" he barked.  
  
" There is an intruder on the premises," the blonde boy said to the young lord.  
  
"Well take care of it then" Dilandau growled and turned back to his map.  
  
"But Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken wishes for you to assist in capturing this intruder." Dilandau stood up and growled,  
  
"Damn Folken." he stalks out of the tent and pushes the blonde boy out of way on the way out. Dilandau's granite scanned the groups of slayers to seek out Folken. Once he caught sight of Folken he pushed through the slayers to him  
  
"Oh Dilandau you fin-." Folken started  
  
"WHAT HELL IS GOING ON?" Dilandau yelled angrily. Folken just gave him a blank look  
  
"There is an intruder and we need to locate the person" there was a bunch of yells and a person in a black cloak was running towards Folken and Dilandau. They look at each other and run towards the person in the hood, the person caught sight of them coming and went to turn around but a group of slayers were behind it and they had nowhere to run. All the slayers surrounded the intruder  
  
"The game has stopped we gotcha now" Dilandau smirked as he joined his Slayers. The hooded person looked around then looked up and turned its back to Dilandau and back flipped over all the slayers and started to run. Dilandau watched the person do this 'how in the hell did he do that?' He turned around and started after the person. The person was running right towards Folken and was almost past him when he grabbed the person's arm with his own Mechanical arm. The person stopped and just stared at his arm and gasped, Dilandau saw that the person wasn't paying attention so he took the hilt of sword and hit the person and knocked them out.  
  
"Now lets see who this person is" Folken took the hood off the person head and all eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
'Oh.why dose my head hurt so much.' the hooded person moaned and opened her eyes and looked around. She sat up and looked around  
  
"Where am I?" her ice blue eyes looked around the room and then her eyes came upon a person standing in the corner of the room staring. It was a boy around her own age 16, with silver hair and he wore red and black armor.  
  
"So you are awake," the boy said as he approached her. She didn't say anything, and she made sure her hood was still on. Then another person walked in 'that was the person with the mechanical arm.'  
  
" We aren't going to hurt you" the taller man walked up to her. She gasped and backed away from him  
  
"Who.or what are you.." she asked the taller man.  
  
" I am Lord Folken and this is Lord Dilandau," he pointed to the young boy with the silver hair.  
  
"And what are you?" the one called Dilandau asked her rudely.  
  
"Why do you want to know" The hooded person folded her arms.  
  
"Please take off the hood or I'm afraid Dilandau will take it off his way" Folken warned her. The hooded person looked at Dilandau, he had taken out his sword and was pointing it at her. The hooded women sighed and slowly took off her hood revealing her face. Her white hair with a tint of blue in it hung striate down her back to her shoulders. Her ice blue eye stared fiercely at Dilandau.  
  
"What are you?" Dilandau repeated again to the girl who was the same age as himself, 16. The girl glared again at Dilandau  
  
"I am a girl you idiot what do you think I am?" she snapped. Dilandau face twisted with anger  
  
"I." he started but Folken interrupted him  
  
"What he mean is you aren't all human are you?" the girl stood up  
  
"No I'm not all human.." She started as she stood up and dropped her cloak to reveal that she had a long light blue tale with a dagger at the tip and had dark and light blue wings.  
  
"I am half dragon." She brushed her hair away to fully reveal her ears were kind of like fins and light blue.  
  
"Half dragon?" Folken raised an eyebrow, during all this Dilandau stood there very quiet and seemed to be in thought.  
  
"How strange" Dilandau laughed lightly.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU!!!" she gritted her teeth showing her little fangs she had on each side of her mouth and out showing her light blue claws on her hands.  
  
" DON'T YOU SPEAKE TO ME LIKE THAT !!" Dilandau yelled back at the girl.  
  
" What is your name?" Folken was worried about a fight breaking out  
  
"My name is Leeuna of the dragoneas," Leeuna said not taking her glaring eyes from Dilandau.  
  
"What were you doing on our camp?" Folken asked Leeuna  
  
" I wanted to see what was going on.and too see if you needed any other soldiers" she turned her attention to Folken fully.  
  
" That's not up to me fully. that's Dilandau's department" Dilandau smirked at Leeuna " what can you do?" Leeuna glared at Dilandau and didn't say anything.  
  
" Lets see what you can do first, shall we" he opened the flap to the tent for her and gave her an evil smirk.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Dilandau watched Leeuna walk out of the tent angrily mumbling something.  
  
" Dilandau don't kill her I want to study her so let her be a slayer and leave her in one piece" Folken warned him.  
  
"I will try but I can grantee anything" Dilandau smirked and walked out of the tent. Leeuna was looking around at all the slayers  
  
" Ok girl if you want to fight lets go" He smirked and approached the dragon girl.  
  
"Fine" she smiles and pulled out her sword and got into s fighting stance. Dilandau smirked 'she thinks she is going to beat me she has another thing coming'  
  
"Are you ready dragon girl?" he watched the girl look at her sword  
  
" Yes but are you ready" Leeuna smirked.  
  
Dilandau growled angrily " you better be ready" He charges at her and their swords clashed together. Their swords kept clashing and they were equally matched. Dilandau was panting madly and glared at the dragon girl 'how can she be better then me?' The Girl just stood there talking deep breaths and glaring back over at him. Dilandau smirked and stood up strait  
  
" Is that all you have girl" he charged at her and hit her hand and she yelled in pain and dropped her sword so she was unarmed.  
  
"What are you going to do now Leeuna" Dilandau laughed. To Dilandau's surprise the girl was laughing  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" he snarled. Dilandau charged at her with his sword but the dagger on the end of the girls tail blocked it. She still had her hands free so she punched him and he staggered backwards. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and glared at her. Leeuna Just stood there and smiled  
  
"Had enough yet lord?" Dilandau walked up to her  
  
" I never back out of a fight we are just getting started girl"  
  
Leeuna smirked "fine" she laughed and she swung her tale at his legs to knock him down but he jumped over her tale. She swung her tale at him again and but he grabbed it and pulled it and she fell  
  
"GAH!" and she landed on her back and yelled in pain because she had landed on her wings. Dilandau pointed his sword at her  
  
"I win" he smirked, put his sword away and turned to go. Leeuna sits up and looks over at Dilandau and she glared at him madly and looked forward and sees a hand in front of her.  
  
"You did good for a girl of course.." a boy with short messy brown hair and green eyes was holding out a hand for her. Leeuna took it and he helped her up  
  
"Thanks" the boy smiles  
  
"My name is Migel ". Leeuna blinked and just stared at him  
  
"Oh my name is Leeuna" she smiled at him.  
  
" You did pretty well against Lord Dilandau you actually hit him" Migel looked at her. Leeuna smiled and thought 'why is he talking to me?..'  
  
"Ya.I guess I sort of had an advantage I had my arms free" she waves her tale back and fourth and pushes some of her hair out of her face.  
  
"So..what do I do now?" She looked around  
  
"Well you go talk to Lord Folken he will tell you where to go and where you will stay.. Here I'll take you there" Migel started to walk towards a tent and Leeuna fallows close behind him. They reached the tent  
  
" good luck I hope you get to stay you would be the first girl ..or dragon girl we would ever have as a slayer" With that Migel left. Leeuna knocked on the flap of the tent. "enter" Folken said from inside of the tent. Leeuna opens the flap and walked in  
  
"Oh its you Leeuna you passed I'm guessing?" he turned around from his work to face her  
  
" how do you know?" she asked.  
  
" I heard Dilandau walk pass my tent grumbling angrily " Folken laughed  
  
"so I can stay right?" Folken's expression changed  
  
"yes you can but you will be the first girl we would ever had so you will have your own tent and your equipment will be in your tent to its all been set up for you its near where the rest of the slayers are put" he explained.  
  
"ok.." Leeuna nodded  
  
"Well I will get Chesta show you to your tent.Chesta??" A boy with short blonde hair walks into the tent  
  
"Yes Lord Folken?" Chesta bowed and then looked with Leeuna with his blue eyes.  
  
" Please escort Leeuna to her tent" Folken orders Chesta. Chesta nods  
  
"Please follow me" he walks out of the tent and Leeuna fallows the blonde boy.  
  
" I heard you almost beat Lord Dilandau.." Chesta walked slowly to their destination  
  
" Word travels fast around here." Leeuna walked beside him.  
  
" Oh everyone knows about your fight" he smiles gently  
  
" Great" she sighed as they approached her new home.  
  
"Well here you are might see you later" the blonde boy bows and leaves and heads in the direction of the big group of boys. Leeuna shrugs and walks into her tent and looks around she had a small table with two chairs and one cot type of bed. She took off her cloak and set it down on her bed she fixed her skirt that was black and her short tank top and it was also black. She walked over to her table and sat down at her chair and looked at the lightly lit lamp on her table. The flame from the lantern reflected in her ice blue eyes, the flame seemed to have her in its fiery trance. Leeuna kept her eyes on the flame and watched it dance back in fourth in the lantern. Leeuna was broken out of her trance form a knock on her tent flap  
  
"come in" she didn't turn to see who it was  
  
"Hello Leeuna I.. Have your Uniform" Leeuna turned around to see Migel standing in the doorway. Leeuna smiles and gets up and walks over to Migel and takes the pile of clothes from him  
  
" thanks Migel " Leeuna puts the clothes on the bed next to her cloak. Migel just stood in the door way not saying anything  
  
"Leeuna.um..Im going to go.. Talk to you later " and with that he left. Leeuna just stood there puzzled but then shrugged and looked at her uniform. 'Maybe I should get it on.' she picked up her clothes and put them on and had her tale rip a hole so her tale could fit through the pants of her uniform and she also had to make holes for her wings. She picked up the gloves and looked at them 'I might have problems with these.' she puts them on and clenches and unclenches her hands. Leeuna put her new boots on and put her sword on and put her dagger in her boot.  
  
"There all ready" but then she sighed. She had nowhere to go and she was all dressed for action so she walked out of her tent to look around and see what was going on. Leeuna walked up to the group of boys and started to talk to them. Little did she know that they would be her only family over the next year and maybe some one would be a bit more to her.  
  
****  
  
  
  
One peaceful night on the Zaibach camp it was a clear summers night. The sky was clear and the stars where shinning and there was a slight breeze whirling around and thought the tents. And in one quiet tent Leeuna lay in her bed sleeping soundly in her cot. It seemed like it was going to be quiet but then a shadow cased itself over Leeuna and it seem to multiply into two shadows then In to four shadows and the walked into her tent slowly. The unsuspecting Leeuna still lay there sleeping as the figures walked further into her tent. The four figures stood at the side of her bed and the two figures in the middle where holding a bucket in their hands. The figure dumped water on the sleeping Leeuna.  
  
" GAH!! COLD!!!" Leeuna shrieked and sat up and the figures laughed and ran out of her tent.  
  
" OOOH I'll get those guys" she got out of bed and in her shorts and tank top she ran out of her tent after them. She saw the four shadows go behind one of the tents so she quietly ran up to it  
  
" do you think we lost her?" one boy said,  
  
" I think so I don't hear her" the second boy told the first.  
  
" That means nothing she is one of the best she can sneak up on anybody," the third one told them.  
  
" No one can sneak up on me" the second said  
  
" Oh are you so sure about that Gatti?" Leeuna smirked and laughed at the three boys the stood before her.  
  
" Leeuna .its you.. Heh . heh " Migel laughed and Leeuna could also see Dalet and Chesta standing a bit further away from her. Leeuna noticed that Migel and Gatti had empty buckets hidden behind their backs  
  
"Hmmmm.." She lifted an eyebrow at them.  
  
"So you guys are the reason why I'm all wet and awake at like 3:00 in the morning" she asked them  
  
"they said if I didn't come they would tell you I did it" Chesta tried to save himself. "Sure Chesta whatever I will get all you guys back but for now I'm going back to bed" Leeuna turned and walked back to her tent.  
  
"Ahhh.. Leeuna you cant be mad at us? " Migel ran after her and walked beside her, Leeuna stopped and turned to him.  
  
"why shouldn't I be mad at you guys.. and you probable set the whole thing up." Migel put his I'm so shocked looks on his face  
  
" me set up the whole thing I cant believe you think it was me?" he gasped.  
  
" I don't guess I know, I know you like the back of my hand you are my best friend and I know how you are" she started to walk for her tent again.  
  
" Well what a better reason to forgive me then" he walks quickly behind her, Leeuna sighed and smiled  
  
" It was pretty funny though if I think of it now"  
  
" so that means you forgive me?" he smiled. Leeuna sighed again  
  
" you know I can't stay mad at you Migel" she had reached her tent  
  
"Well then we are all good then?" Migel asked  
  
"Yes Migel we are good now I'm going back to bed good night" she walked into her tent and as she walked in she heard Migel say  
  
"good. good night" and she heard his footsteps get fainter. Leeuna shook her head and yawned and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
In the morning Leeuna was woken up violently by Migel  
  
"Leeuna wake up Lord Folken is looking for you" he poked at her to get her up "what?!?!" Leeuna sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Why dose he want to see me so early.. And what are you doing up this early Migel?" she yawned.  
  
" I'm up because I heard Lord Folken talking infront of my tent he was having a argument with Lord Dilandau about something about you so I got up and came to tell you and warn you" Migel turned his back to her so she could get dressed.  
  
"Damn I must of done something.I wonder what" Leeuna rushed to get her uniform on. Once she was done she brushed her hair and Migel gave her the sword he saw in the corner of the tent  
  
"thanks I better go find Lord Folken" she walked out of her tent in a hurry  
  
"I'll come with you Leeuna" Migel ran after her.  
  
" I wonder what it is all about? " Leeuna wondered out loud  
  
"I have no clue but all I know is that Lord Folken is in his tent" he informed her. Leeuna nodded as she walked quickly to Folken's tent she nervously flicked her tale back and fourth  
  
" Leeuna don't worry you'll be fine you have nothing to worry about" he tried to calm her  
  
" I'm not nervous what makes you say that?" she asked  
  
" your tale its flicking back and fourth and you only do that when your nervous" he pointed out. Leeuna sighed,  
  
"you know me too well." as they approached Folken's tent.  
  
"Now Leeuna there is nothing you have to worry about you are one of the best fighters we have just go in there and show no fear" Migel patted her shoulder, Leeuna nodded and knocked on the flap of the tent.  
  
"Enter" she heard Lord Folken say so she walked into his tent  
  
"Lord Folken I heard you wanted to speak to me?" Folken turned around to face her  
  
"Oh yes Leeuna yes I did want to have a word with you except that I also need Dilandau here to.. Chesta?" Folken called  
  
"Yes Lord Folken?" Chesta walked into the tent and saw Leeuna and smiles at her happily.  
  
" I would like you to go find Dilandau for me and tell him to come to my tent and that it's important" Folken instructed, Chesta nodded and left the tent.  
  
"Oh Leeuna you can sit if you like" Folken offered "Ok" Leeuna sat in one of the chairs in the room. They sat in silence till Folken broke the silence  
  
" ah.. Leeuna how is everything for you?" he asked  
  
"Very good Lord Folken" She answered. Then Dilandau walked in the tent  
  
"Folken what do you want?" then he saw Leeuna and paused  
  
"W-What is she doing here?" He barked,  
  
"I have a special assignment and only you two could do it" Folken explained.  
  
"What?" Leeuna looked at Dilandau then at Folken  
  
" I need you two to go to the nearest town and find out how many soldiers there are and to get supplies and you have to get out of there unnoticed" he handed them a map.  
  
"Why me Lord Folken?" Leeuna asked  
  
" you are one for our best Slayers and you can get around undetected easily now go I have horses ready for you, you leave in an hour so you can prepare" Folken let them out and Leeuna and Dilandau walked out  
  
" meet you by the horses in less then an hour I want to get started early" and he left. Migel, Gatti and Dalet ran up to her  
  
"well? What did Lord Folken want?" Dalet Asked as his brown eyes shone with excitement of a good battle maybe ahead.  
  
" Ya Leeuna what did he want?" Gatti brushed his silvery brown bangs out of his face.  
  
" I have to go on a mission with Lord Dilandau." she sighed and walked to her tent "That's great why do you sound so unhappy?" Gatti walked to catch up to her and so did the others. Leeuna sighed as she walked to her tent  
  
" Ok Gatti leave her alone.. You guys get out of here" Migel got rid of them by the time Leeuna had reached her tent. Leeuna sighed and walked into her tent and started to get her stuff ready  
  
"you aren't happy about going on the mission it's a chance to show Lord Dilandau how good you are." Leeuna found all of her stuff and put it in a bag  
  
" I guess your right Migel." she picked up her bag and walked towards the door  
  
" Leeuna you will do fine as long as you fallow Lord Dilandau's orders you will be fine now go or he'll leave without you" Migel led her to where she was to meet Dilandau. Dilandau stood by his horse and looked like he had just gotten there  
  
"Leeuna you'll be fine now good luck" Migel smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Migel you're a good friend see you in a few days" Leeuna smiled and walked with her stuff over to Dilandau. Leeuna walks up to him and bows  
  
" Lord Dilandau" Dilandau turned and looked at her  
  
"Good finally lets go and get this over with.." Dilandau got onto his horse and Leeuna got on hers and off they went.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau rode his black horse in silence 'why did I get stuck with this dragon girl why couldn't Gatti or Dalet come I just.'. He grumbled and looked at Leeuna behind him, she looked just as happy as he was on going on this mission. Dilandau slowed down his horse a bit so they would be side by side, he looked at her she looked like she was in deep thought. Dilandau cleared his throat; he was tired of all the silence, Leeuna looked at him " Yes Lord Dilandau?" she looked at him.  
  
" We.will be at our resting spot for the night soon so we will have to set up camp." Dilandau informed her. Leeuna nodded and looked forward again, Dilandau sighed and looked around at the surroundings. They were in a forest and he was looking for a good place to stop for the night  
  
"Lets stop here and set up camp" Dilandau pointed to a small grassy field. Leeuna nodded at Dilandau and they rode their horses towards the clearing. Dilandau dismounted his horse and walked around the clearing to inspect it.  
  
"Lord Dilandau should I unpack our things?" Dilandau was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Leeuna talk to him. 'Why do I feel so...weird around this girl.'.  
  
"Lord Dilandau.Lord Dilandau?" Leeuna walked up behind him.  
  
"What?" Dilandau spun around and came face to face with Leeuna and took a step back. "Should I start setting up camp Sir?" She asked,  
  
"Ah . yes go ahead Leeuna" Dilandau turned back around and walked into the forest. 'Why do I feel like this?' He sighed and sat down on a near by stump. Dilandau sat there for what he guessed an hour and he got up and made his way back to camp. When he got back he found Leeuna had put all the tents and had built a fire and she sat at a base of a tree looking into the fire as in deep thought. He also saw that Leeuna had started to cook something on the fire and whatever it was smelt good. Dilandau walked up to the fire and sat down on the ground and the two of them sat in silence. Dilandau looked over at Leeuna striating into the fire, the fire reflected in her eyes and made them look like they were glowing and she sat there unblinking. Then after a couple of minuets the blinked a couple of times and shock her head slightly and looked over at Dilandau like she had just noticed him for the first time.  
  
"Oh. Lord Dilandau" She sat up striates and crawled over to the pot of soup he guessed and stirred it. Dilandau then noticed that he was striating at her 'why can't I take my eyes off her.' Dilandau shook his head slightly and looked at the fire.  
  
"Lord Dilandau dinner is ready." Leeuna served up the soup and handed it to him, Dilandau looked into the bowl and didn't quite know what was in it but it smelt very good. Dilandau started to eat the soup that he still had no clue in what was in it but he ate it and it was fairly good 'its better then Chesta's cooking that's for sure'. The two of them continues to eat in silence till they where done and they just sat at the fire. Dilandau was looking over the map that he had been given and Leeuna was reading the instructions that Folken gave them.  
  
" Lord Dilandau what is the name of the town?" Leeuna looked up from her papers  
  
"I'm not sure Folken never said he just gave me this map with no labels just roads and dots.but I'm guessing its Fanelia" Dilandau clenched his fist angrily. Fanelia is where the person he hated the most Van Fanel. It has been his dream to kill Van but he had never had the chance.  
  
".Lord Dilandau?" Leeuna looked at him in wonder  
  
" Oh...nothing lets get some sleep we are leaving early tomorrow". Dilandau got up quickly and walked to his tent and shut the flap 'why Fanelia.stupid Van why is he still alive if I had my way he would have been dead along time ago'. Dilandau looked around and saw that Leeuna had set up his bed and everything  
  
" hmmm. good work not as lazy as I thought" smirked and sat at his fold up chair. He lit his lamp and pulled out his map to find the quickest way to get there 'we will have to use our cloaks so we wont be seen then get in and get out the next day.' Dilandau rolled up his parchment and turned off his lamp and got ready for bed and got into bed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dilandau awoke the next morning bright and early, he sat up and got his Dragon Slayer gear back on and grabbed his sword and put his dagger in his boot and walked out of his tent. He looked around and saw that everything had been packed away except for Leeunas tent, which was still all closed up so he guessed she was still sleeping. Displeased he grumbled and walked over to her tent, he stood in front of the tent wondering weather he should burst into the tent but with out another thought he opened the tent flap and walked in.  
  
" Ok get up we ha---GAH!!!!!!" Dilandau eyes widened and then he slapped his hand over his eyes as he blushed and spun around quickly.  
  
"AH!! Lord Dilandau!!!" Leeuna grabbed her bed sheet and wrapped it around herself. "Um..I will be. outside" Dilandau hurried out of the tent and tripped into a log and fell over onto his face. Dilandau sat you quickly then stood up and dusted himself off 'oh god I walked in on her changing.I should have knocked or something... how dumb was that.' he sighed and shook his head at himself. Leeuna walked slowly out of her tent with a lightly red colored face, her long blue tale swished back and forth it was easy to see that she felt like how he felt. She also played nervously with her light blue hair  
  
" Umm." Leeuna just stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Umm.well lets get going to Fanalia " Dilandau walked back to his tent to pack it up and Leeuna did the same. Once ready they rode to Fanalia in silence. Dilandau still felt stupid about what he did but he was a lord he wasn't about to apologize to one of his men or women no matter what. It would show he was weak and was soft towards others he was supposed to be a hard leader and have no time for any kind of emotions. But for some reason he couldn't be hard on Leeuna like he was to the others there was something about her that he couldn't yell at her or treat her like his others.  
  
"Lord Dilandau Fanalia is up ahead we better get our cloaks on." Leeuna broke the silence  
  
" ok we will be there soon we have to be quiet and try not to be seen" Dilandau pulled on his black cloak and he saw Leeuna pull out her dark navy blue cloak and curled up her wings and pulled up her tail so it couldn't be seen and put the cloak on. Once at the wall of Fanalia the got off their horses and tied them to a tree and walked to the gate. The town was very busy and crowed,  
  
"Lets try to stay together," he told Leeuna and she nodded as they walked down the streets. People walk around and carry on with their business and little did they know they had two Ziabach Soldiers in theirs mists. Dilandau scanned the crowds for anything that looked quiet and not as busy to buy what they needed and to hear about what the other kings where doing about the recent Ziabach attacks.  
  
" Over there looks quiet lord." Leeuna nodded over to a store that looked less busy so they walked into the store. Dilandau walked around to see what they had and Leeuna was right behind him walking quietly. They grabbed their supplies which was the first thing they had to do and walked up to the till and was about to pay when  
  
" Hello sir may I buy this from you?" Dilandau clenched his fist he new that voice from anywhere the voice that has haunted him most of his life, Van Fanel.  
  
" Oh Lord Van" the old shopkeeper bowed to the raven-haired king.  
  
" I will take your items now if you like Lord?" the shopkeeper told Van  
  
"Oh theses fine people were here first and they probably have places to go so they can go first" he let Dilandau and Leeuna in front of him. Dilandau had the urge to draw his sword and attack Van but he knew he would be discovered so thought other wise. He put his stuff on the table then saw he was missing something  
  
" Leeuna I forgot something can you go get it" Leeuna nodded and walked to the front of the store.  
  
" Excuse me sir have we met before?" Van tapped Dilandau on the shoulder. He smirked and turned around  
  
" oh I don't think so" Van looked at him and seemed to think to himself  
  
" Oh well I have heard your voice from somewhere but I cant put my finger on it".  
  
" Oh well ---" He was caught off by a squeal of a cat  
  
"HEY!! REEEOWWWW!!" it was that dumb cat girl that hung around Van all the time  
  
" You stupid cat thing!!" that was Leeuna yelling angrily.  
  
"What is going on!' Van ran to the front of the store and Dilandau walked slowly behind him. When he got there he saw that cat girl huddled in the corner with deep long scratches on her arm  
  
" Merle what happened to your arm?" Van kneeled be side that cat girl. Dilandau looked over at Leeuna standing away from the cat girl, Leeuna must have lost her temper and lashed out at the cat girl.  
  
" That... thing! Scratched me!!" Merle pointed at Leeuna  
  
" but. Those are dragon claw scratches Merle how could they have done that?" Dilandau walked back over to the till and paid and walked back over. He smirked at the damage Leeuna had done to that stupid cat girl  
  
"We must leave.let's go." Leeuna looked over at Dilandau and walked up to him and they went to leave  
  
" You can't just leave her like this you must tell me who you are!" Van stood up and glared over at Leeuna  
  
" We shall meet again young lord. Sooner then you expect" Dilandau walked out the door and with Leeuna in tow. Once they got around the corner Dilandau grabbed Leeuna by the collar and slammed her into the wall  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!! YOU IDIOT!!! YOU DON'T UNDER STAND WHAT WE ARE DOING HAS TO BE DONE UNSEEN!!!" Dilandau yelled at her. Leeuna just stood there looking shocked and in the bottom of Dilandau's heart he wished he hadn't of yelled because Leeunas face got all red and she pushed Dilandau away and ran down the ally. Dilandau sighed and ran after her, he saw her round the corner and when he did she wasn't there  
  
"Huh?!" he looked up to the roof of the building and he saw the end of her cloak vanish. Dilandau cursed under his breath and tried to find a way up to the roof and when he did he saw Leeuna sitting on the roof looking over the town. He walked quietly over to her but he guessed she had heard him because she jumped up and spun around  
  
"oh Lord Dilandau.sorry I ran off like that." she looked down at the ground and sighed. Dilandau didn't know what to say he wasn't used to being so nice to people  
  
" Ok .. Lets get going then ." Leeuna nodded and they both walked down and to the Inn they were staying at. Inside the Inn the two of them walked in and A man with long blonde hair was standing at the desk  
  
" I would like to have a room" He grinned at the women at the desk and the desk girl giggled  
  
" Ok Mr. Shazar " Dilandau glared at Allen he was another of the long list of people he hated.  
  
"Oh call me Allen little lady" he grinned again the girl at the desk giggled and gave him a key  
  
"there you go enjoy your stay here" . Allen smiled he stupid grin again and walked up the stairs, Dilandau grumbled and walked up to the desk  
  
" Could I get a room" the Pink short haired desk girl looked at Dilandau and smiled  
  
" Oh hello one bed I'm guessing?" she looked behind Dilandau at Leeuna. Dilandau blushed slightly under his cloak  
  
" Ah no two rooms one for her and one for myself" made it sound like he was annoyed.  
  
" Oh ok all I have is theses last two rooms" she handed him two keys and he took them in his reddish black glove. The girl stared at his glove as he walked by and walked upstairs to their rooms  
  
" Lord I think she suspects us." Leeuna told him as they walked to their rooms  
  
" I don't think so Leeuna.. here is your key be ready in the morning" he walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Leeuna stood outside of his door then sighed  
  
" Hello there" Leeuna jumped and spun around and saw that Blonde guy from the front desk  
  
"Um. hello" she turned around to and walked to her door.  
  
" So you're here with that guy I guess" the blonde guy Asked again  
  
"that is non of your business" she growled  
  
" Well will you at least have dinner with me? And maybe tell me about yourself" he grinned. Leeuna sighed 'he wont give up will he .I guess it wont hurt if I go Lord Dilandau wont mind.'  
  
"I think it will be ok but what is your name?" the Guy smiled  
  
"My Name is Allen Shazar and you are?". Leeuna hesitated  
  
"My name is Leeuna" she walked with Allen to the near by Bar. In the bar it was very noisy and full of people and the atmosphere was full of excite meant , they picked a table and they ordered.  
  
" What is going on why is everyone so excited about?" she asked Allen  
  
"Well there are rumors that there are two Zaibach Soldiers here" he whispered. Leeuna gasped  
  
"I know pretty weird huh? They are searching every hotel for them King Van is determined to find them" he told her  
  
"Oh how do they know that they are here?" she pried carefully for more information. "Well there have been sightings King Van saw them one of them attacked one of his friends Merle and the shopkeeper thought he had heard the voice of one of them before" and with that Leeuna stood up  
  
"Um sorry Allen but I have to go back to the hotel!" She ran towards the entrance  
  
" HEY WAIT!!" Allen ran after her  
  
"what's the rush?" he asked.  
  
" I have to go back sorry" she walked backwards so she could speak to him and walk at the same time.  
  
"well there is no rush" he grabbed her arm and stopped her  
  
" Allen I have to go!" she tried to pull her hand back but he had a good grip on her wrist and at the same time keep the hood of her cloak on.  
  
"LET GO!!" Allen pulled her towards him  
  
"Let me see your face." he put his hand on the side of her face  
  
"NO!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" she tried to push Allen away.  
  
"Then let me kiss you then Leeuna" he brought his face close to hers but she grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled it  
  
" GAH!! OW MY HAIR!" he let go of her and she brought up her knee and kicked him in the nuts. He Yelled and fell over to the ground  
  
"Ha idiot I would never kiss scum like you" Leeuna kicked him in the gut and turned to leave. But before she was out of reach Allen grabbed onto the end of her cloak and pulled it off  
  
"what? What are you?" he gasped  
  
"Ha dumb man if I could call you a man with that women hair of yours" Leeuna laughed and slapped away his hand with her tail and stretched out her wings.  
  
" B-But what are you?" he slowly stood up to face her  
  
"I'm A Zaibach Soldier you idiot now I must go report to my Lord" she smirked at Allen trying to stand up straight but had troubles.  
  
"So Dilandau is here? That stupid boy may be a good leader but is missing a few screw is how I could say it" he laughed Leeuna face grew red with rage  
  
"no one and I mean no one says things like that about Lord Dilandau" she clenched her fists  
  
" I Guess I have hit a soft spot?" he raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk  
  
"well he is insane you know he's only 16 and has killed more people then I ever have and every will and it doesn't bother him one bit he is mad madder then you think you don't know how he is in battle Leeuna" Leeuna didn't want to hear these things  
  
"your lying he is as sane as I am you fool!!! I don't want to hear this crap from you!!" she took her tail and made the little blade come out and she slashed at his face. She made a deep long cut across his face he had closed his eyes quickly enough to keep her from taking out his eyes  
  
" GAH MY FACE!!" Allen fell to his knees and with this opportunity she grabbed her cloak and flew into the air back to the hotel.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Leeuna flew as fast as she could towards the hotel and as she flew she put her cloak back on the landed hut in the alley closes to the hotel and run upstairs and to Dilandaus room. She knocked on the door loudly  
  
" WHAT!!" Yelled Dilandau as he opened the door  
  
" Lord Dilandau there is a problem.." she panted fore she was tired for flying so fast then running up the stairs. Dilandau grabbed her hand a pulled her into his room and slammed his door  
  
"what problem? What is it?" he sounded calm but a bit worried?  
  
" That Blonde guy from earlier took me for dinner and."  
  
" YOU WENT TO DINNER WITH ALLEN SHAZAR!!!" he sounded overly mad then usual.  
  
"Yes but I learned a bunch of information and I was armed.." Dilandau cut her off  
  
" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OUT WITH ALLEN SHAZAR!!" he walked away from her all angry she had never seen him get this mad over something so silly like this.  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Dilandau but I must tell you something its very important its about Lord Van he's-" she was interrupted once again by a bang on the door.  
  
" OK OPEN THE DOOR!! NOW BY THE ORDER OF LORD VAN!!" yelled Van from outside of the door  
  
"What is this what am I missing here Leeuna?" Dilandau turned to the door and demanded  
  
" I was trying to tell you that Lord Van was trying to hunt us down knowing it was us at the shop" Leeuna looked at the door and panicked.  
  
" Damnit how are we going to get out of this there are only two of us and probably knowing Van 20 men out there" Leeuna looked at the window and ran to it and looked out  
  
" Hmm.Lord Dilandau come here I have an idea!" Dilandau walked over to her  
  
"What is your plan we can't make it if we jump" he looked out the window. Leeuna grabbed his hand  
  
" we have to jump.trust me" she put one foot on the windowsill and looked down then up. "Leeuna what do you have planed we cant just jump out the damn window!!" Dilandau looked at her like she had lost her marbles  
  
" Lord Dilandau trust me jump" she smiled as Dilandau nodded and once they were ready to jump out the window the door burst open and Lord Van was standing in the door way. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Van yelled,  
  
"HA see you later Van!! The next time we meet it will be your death bed" Dilandau snarled and they both jumped out the window.  
  
"GAH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE PALNNED!!" yelled Dilandau as they fell from the building and both of their hair was blowing upwards as they fell at a fast speed  
  
" WELL." Leeuna opened up her wings and the wind got caught in her wings and they stopped in mid air. But as Leeuna stopped in mid air Dilandau still fell but he had a firm grasp on her hand and he hung in the air  
  
"that is what I was going to do" she looked down at him and smiled. Dilandau looked up at her  
  
"If you drop me your going to regret it." he looked down to the ground. Leeuna struggling to hold onto Dilandaus hand  
  
"Well if you weren't so. heavy" she slowly started to fly up to the roof.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!" pointed Van from the street below Dilandau started to laugh "Lord Dilandau stop moving so much I'm already having troubles holding on to your hand" she grunted she barely had a hold of his hand. "Leeuna hurry I think they are going to try to shoot us down your going to have to fly faster" he barked up at her  
  
"I'm flying as fast I can go Lord Dilandau" just as she finished her sentence the started to shoot Arrows at them.  
  
" HURRY!!" yelled Dilandau as he got hit in the shoulder that just skimmed his arm "I'M TRYING!!!" just as she said that they had reached the top of the building. Leeuna flew over to the side of the building as an arrow hit her wing  
  
"GAH!!!" she cried in pain and they started to fall but she grabbed onto the roof ledge with one hand.  
  
"What happened?" Dilandau looked up at her as the arrow still flung at them  
  
"nothing." she started to pull them up with the help of Dilandau who found a deep crack in the wall and boosted her up. Once at the top Leeuna winced in pain.  
  
"What happened why did we drop all of a sudden?" Dilandau asked but then she guessed he had saw her wing, it had the arrow sticking out of it on both sides and it was bleeding badly.  
  
"Its ok . we have to get back to the horses and get out of town" she walked to the edge and looked and saw the Fanalia men were gone.  
  
"They must be coming up the stairs we must hurry" Leeuna said and they ran up to the opposite edge and jumped over the gap between the roofs then climbed down its stairs and ran down the street and out of town.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Back at Zaibach camp Dilandau sat in his tent thinking 'that mission when so wrong.where did I screw up? All we got was the supplies and wounds.' Dilandau sighed as he sat at his table. He looked at his hand it had long deep gashes in it from Leeuna holding onto his hand to tight he didn't blame her all she was doing was trying to hold onto him so he wouldn't die. There was a knock at his tent flap  
  
"enter" he sighed and looked at his hand.  
  
"Um. Lord Dilandau I heard you hurt your hand so I brought some bandages." it was Leeuna and she was holding a bunch of medical stuff in her arms.  
  
".Yes it was from your claws." he said quietly  
  
"Oh.sorry about that." she looked down at the floor. Dilandau kicked himself mentally 'idiot I just made her feel bad but why do I care.I'm a warlord I'm not supposed to care.Am I?' He saw Leeuna pull up a chair in front of him  
  
"ok hold out your hand.I have to take off the glove" she said quietly as he put out his hand towards her. She slowly took off the glove with a bit of trouble because it hurt like hell then she started to wrap it up. Dilandau then remembered that Leeuna had been shot in the wing and he looked over her shoulder and saw her left wing was all bandaged up. "How is your wing?" he asked,  
  
"Its.ok Lord Folken said I wont be able to fly for a while." she sighed and continued to fix his hand.  
  
"Oh." Dilandau said as he sat at his table then he winced  
  
"Oh sorry Lord Dilandau." Leeuna had tightened his bandages to tight around his hand. "Its ok Leeuna it didn't hurt that much" he said 'why am I going out of my way to be nice to her? Why am I doing this I'm the evil warlord but I'm being nice to some dragon girl.' but to him she wasn't just another girl she was different she wasn't weak and always needed to be saved she could save herself and was tougher then some of his other slayers.  
  
"Ok all fixed Lord Dilandau." Leeuna told him, he looked at his hand and she was right it was all fixed and did feel a whole lot better then before.  
  
".Thanks" he said as he moved in his chair and his knee bumped into hers, and for a minuet he felt weird and fuzzy sensation burst inside of him. Leeuna jumped up  
  
" I better.go" and she walked out of the tent in a hurry, Dilandau sighed and put his head into his hands.  
  
" Dilandau what happened why did Leeuna leave so quick what did you do?" it was Folken  
  
"have you ever heard of knocking?" Dilandau growled not ever lifting his head to speak to him. Folken didn't answer,  
  
"What did you say to her?" Folken pressed on the subject  
  
"Nothing get lost" Dilandau sighed,  
  
"What's going on with you Dilandau ever since you came back---" Folken was interrupted  
  
" SHUT THE HELL UP FOLKEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR GOING ON ABOUT SCREW OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Dilandau yelled and threw whatever he could find on his table at Folken.  
  
"If you want to talk about it come to my tent" and with that Folken walked out of the tent leaving Dilandau alone once more.  
  
*****  
  
I hope you liked it so far please review!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!.Aheh heh heh .. Anyways please review and there is more to come in the fic!! 


	2. sparks fly

Here is the next chapter and I don't own any of these characters except for Leeuna I own her.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Leeuna sat on a stump of a tree a short walk away from the Zaibach Camp. As she sat there she thought of all the recant things that have happened to her. She sighed 'I don't understand Lord Dilandau at all… one minuet he is mad at you then the other he is acting all weird' she sighed again. Then she head a rustle in the bush just ahead of herself, she stood up and looked towards the bush "who's there! Show yourself!" she pulled out her sword.  
  
"It's me Migel… whoa Leeuna put the sword away" Migel walked out from the bush.  
  
"Migel what are you doing here?" Leeuna put her sword away and sat back down.  
  
"I saw you walk out here and I was worried you looked like something was bothering you so I came to check on you" he walked over to her and sat beside her. Leeuna sighed she didn't really feel like saying anything about how she noticed Dilandaus odd behavior around her.  
  
"Leeuna what's wrong you can tell me you know" Migel put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Oh its nothing Migel lets go back to the camp I have to report to Lord Folken soon anyways" she stood up and headed back towards camp.  
  
"What does Lord Folken want to see you for?" Migel had caught up to her.  
  
"He wants to check on my wing and all that kind of stuff" she answered as the entered the camp. Leeuna walked towards Folkens tent " I will talk to you later Migel"  
  
"All right Leeuna see ya later" and he walked away. Leeuna knocked on Folkens tent flap  
  
"Enter" she heard Folken order. She walked into the tent and bowed  
  
"Lord Folken you wanted to check on my wing?" she stood up again and looked at Folken.  
  
"Oh yes I remember you got an arrow through your wing come here and let me take a look at it." He looked up from the stack of papers he had on his desk and motioned her to come over to him. She walked over to him turned her back to him and knelt down so he could reach her wing. Folken started to unwrap her wing and as he did that she winced in pain and gritted her teeth to stop herself from yelling.  
  
"Oh this looks pretty bad Leeuna you have a hole through your wing and its not healing very well right now" Folken frowned as he looked at her wing " I can see right through your wing but could you spread it out farther for me".  
  
"I will try…" Leeuna stretched it out a bit but had to stop "Sorry Lord Folken but its really sore…"  
  
"Well I have to get you to stretch it out… hold on" Folken took the tip of her wing and stretched out her wing for her.  
  
"GAH!!!" she yelled out as a surge of pain shot up through her wing. She dug her claws into the floor of his tent. Just then Dilandau burst into the tent  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" he looked down at Leeuna kneeling on the floor with her claws in the tent floor.  
  
"I was checking her wing I guess I hurt her." Folken looked down at Leeuna  
  
"You guess? The whole camp heard her yell Folken!!" Dilandau was getting mad by the looks of it. ' Did I yell that loud? And why does Lord Dilandau care?'  
  
"I'm ok Lord Dilandau really…" Leeuna looked up at him  
  
"I don't think so… come with me Leeuna" Dilandau picked up a bunch of medical stuff and walked out of the tent. Leeuna got up and walked towards the exit  
  
"Let me at lest put something on it so you wont bleed everywhere" Folken got up and put a bandage on it lightly then she walked out of the tent.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dilandau waited outside of Folkens tent waiting for Leeuna ' what did Folken do to her to make her yell so loud idiot must have done something stupid' just then she walked out of Folkens tent with a small bandage on her wing.  
  
"Come with me " he said and walked towards his tent, as he walked towards his tent some of his slayers were staring at him and Leeuna. He glared at them fiercely and walked into his tent.  
  
"Sit down and I will wrap up your wing," he told her and she did as she was told and he walked behind her and took a look at her wing. ' Damn Folken was right she has to stretch out her wing… but how can I get her to do it with out yelling…'  
  
"Leeuna I have to stretch out your wing so um…hold my hand and squeeze if it hurts to much ok" he held out his hand out to her.  
  
"But Lord Dilandau I don't want to hurt your hand… " She looked over her shoulder at him. He knew she was strong and could break his hand if it was squeezed to hard.  
  
"Just do it Leeuna" he growled then heard Leeuna sigh and she took his hand, "ok ready here we go" he started slowly to pull her wing out striate. He could feel the grip she had on his hand get tighter  
  
"Ok it's almost all outstretched I'm just going to pull it out quick ok" Dilandau warned her and she nodded her head. He quickly pulled out her wing and gave a slight whimper and she shook in pain. He started to put cleaning medicine on her wing and he wrapped it up again and better then Folken had done before.  
  
"There done…can I have my hand back Leeuna?" he asked trying to sound inpatient but couldn't.  
  
"Oh sorry Lord Dilandau" she let go of his hand. He looked at his hand it wasn't broken it was just sore from her squeezing it so he started to rub it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Dilandau I didn't mean to hurt you" she turned around and had a sad look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Leeuna I have been through worse" he put and hand under her chin and lifted it up to look him in the eyes. Her ice blue eyes looked into his garnet eyes, he leaned in to her face and kissed her softly on the lips. He looked to see Leeunas reaction she looked at him as if shocked  
  
"L-Lord Dilandau…I…. umm…" she looked away and blushed.  
  
" Leeuna...I- I …how can I put this…" Dilandau had no clue in what to say for once in his life he wasn't used of doing this kind of thing. Leeuna smiled  
  
"Oh Lord Dilandau I know what you mean" she laughed and smiled  
  
Dilandau blushed slightly embarrassed on how obvious he was  
  
"Oh…ok good" he nervously looked at her. She smiled at him  
  
"Its ok Lord Dilandau" she got up and walked towards the door " I better leave you, you have an invasion to plan" she played with her tail and looked at him. He had almost forgot all about that he hadn't looked over his plan for a while  
  
"Yes… I should look it over…" he looked over to his tall pile of papers on his table.  
  
" I…will talk to you later Lord Dilandau" she smiled and walked out of his tent. Dilandau sighed he wished she would have stayed with him longer. He turned to his papers and started to look over them and wrote a few things down but then her heard the flap of his tent open. His heart jumped was it Leeuna coming back to keep him company, he turned and saw Chesta standing in the door way  
  
"What do you want?" he growled angrily.  
  
"Lord Folken would like to know how you are doing on the invasion plan?" Chesta asked  
  
" I'll go tell him myself" Dilandau got up and walked out of his tent towards Folkens tent.  
  
****  
  
  
  
As Leeuna walked away quickly from Dilandaus tent a bit confused 'what just happened back there…does he really mean what he says or was it a thing of the moment' she sighed as she walked towards her tent.  
  
" Leeuna hold up" she heard a voice behind her she turned to see Dalet coming up behind her.  
  
Leeuna smiled "hey Dalet what's up?" she stopped to let him catch up.  
  
"Everyone has been looking for you, Migel is worried he heard you earlier" he had finally caught up to her.  
  
"Oh…. Where is he?" Leeuna asked Dalet looking over his shoulder to see if she could spot him.  
  
"He's in the main slayer tent waiting for you" he smiled his famous smile  
  
"Thanks Dalet see ya" she waved and ran towards the big main slayer tent.  
  
"Um… bye Leeuna…" Dalet watched her run towards the big tent.  
  
"I wonder what this is all about?" she talks to herself as she slows down to a slow walk as she approached to the tent. She walked in and saw all the dragon slayers either sitting at tables playing chess or talking in groups. Leeuna scanned the crowed till she finally spotted Migel near the back of the room playing chess with Gatti and by the looks of it Gatti was winning.  
  
"Hi guys what's going on?" Leeuna smiled and walked up to their table.  
  
"I'm kicking Migels butt in chess" Gatti laughed and looked at Leeuna. Leeuna smiled and looked at the board and moves one of Migels pawns  
  
"There check mate," she laughed smiling at Gatti.  
  
"Hey she's right!!" Migel smiles " I win sucker!!!" laughs at Gatti  
  
"You would have lost if she hadn't seen that move!! So I would have won you know!!" Gatti was clearly mad for losing to Migel because Migel never beats Gatti.  
  
"So Migel Dalet told me you were looking for me earlier?" she asked as she sat down in a chair.  
  
"I heard you earlier and saw you walk to Lord Dilandaus tent what was that all about?" Migel asked as he set up the chessboard for a new game "Leeuna want to play a game?"  
  
"um…sure.. I'll take the black pawns" Leeuna didn't look at Migel and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Ya Leeuna what happened to you in Lord Dilandaus tent?" Gatti asked Leeuna as she moved he pawn.  
  
"Ya tell us what happened? We want to know…" Migel stopped and tried to make her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Migel move your pawn it's your turn…" Leeuna looked at the board and still wouldn't look at Migel.  
  
"Leeuna…what happened? Did he say anything to you or anything?" Migel pressed the questions further.  
  
"Migel just leave it and move your damn pawn already!" Leeuna raised her voice a bit to get her point across.  
  
"...Ok sorry Leeuna lets go on with our game…shall we?" Migel sighs and moves his pawn.  
  
"Actually I'm going to go I will pass…" Leeuna got up and walked out of the main tent. She walked quickly back to her own tent but she bumped into someone.  
  
" GAH!" Leeuna squeaked and fell over onto her back and the person she bumped into fell also.  
  
"What the hell!!" she heard the person speak it was Dilandau.  
  
"Oh Sorry Lord Dilandau I wasn't watching where I was going" she looked over at him lying on his back. Dilandau stood up and help out a hand for her  
  
"Its ok I wasn't paying much attention either" Leeuna took Dilandaus hand and he helped her up. She looked at him surprised he had just been nice to her out in the open.  
  
"…" They both stood there for a second and didn't say a word  
  
"Um…I'm going to go…um…bye" bows and then she quickly turned around and walked (well a VERY quick walk) to her tent.  
  
"Uh…. bye…" Dilandau sighs and walks to his own tent.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dilandau paced back and fourth around his tent with his hands behind his back clasped together.  
  
" Did she understand what I said to her earlier? Or did she choose not to believe me?" he turned around sharply.  
  
"Or does she not care the same way as I do? Yet she somewhat acts like she does" walks other way "should I go talk to her or should I just leave it" he stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
"But what if I go and make a fool of myself… then what?" then Dilandau started to pace again.  
  
"But what if I don't go and she thinks I don't care?" he then sighed frustrated " GRRRR!! I'M SO CONFUSED!!" puts his hands to the side of his head.  
  
Dilandau stared to massage his temples and sighed as he stood in the middle of the room.  
  
" I don't know what to do…I have never had to think of things like this before… its all so new and hard… any battle could be easier to plan or think of…" he sighed again.  
  
"But this… it's so complex and tedious and you have to be careful in what you say and do… its like holding thin glass, you must be ever so careful and gentle or it will shatter with in seconds your fingers slip…" he ran his hand through his silver hair.  
  
"What to do…what to do…" growls to himself, he smacked himself on the forehead "Think Dilandau think you're a great Lord you can figure this out…well…I have to…" he sighed.  
  
"I will go and talk to her …yes… no matter how nervous I get I must talk to her" he nodded to himself and walked out his tent and into the cloudy night. Dilandau looked into the clouds and muttered to himself " going to pour rain…" he then started to walk to Leeunas tent. Once he reached her tent it had just began to pour down hard with rain, he stood in front of her tent just standing there watching her shadow move through the tent.  
  
"I can do this, I can do this… I can't do this…" he sighed and turned to go but something made him stop. He couldn't leave not after he had come this far and he was going to go through with it. Dilandau turned back to face the tent knocked on the tent flap. The shadow moved and walked over to the tent flap and it opened and Leeuna appeared.  
  
"Lord Dilandau what are you doing standing out in the rain…" she gave him a weird look. Dilandau looked over himself he was dripping head to toe he was drenched, his hair was wet and dripping water down his face.  
  
" I need to talk to you…" he looked back up at her  
  
"Um…ok come in Lord Dilandau…" she opened the flap wider and he walked slowly inside. Her tent was all clean and tidy compared to his paper scattered room.  
  
"Here have a towel to dry off…" she walked over to her trunk to the back of her room and pulled out a white towel and handed it to him. Dilandau took it from her and dried his hair as he did Leeuna pulled out a chair for him and she sat in the other across the table from him. He walked to his chair and sat down.  
  
"Lord Dilandau what did you need to talk to me about… " Leeuna asked  
  
"Well…um…er…about earlier…" Dilandau put down the towel he held.  
  
"…Yes?" Leeuna looked up at him  
  
"well…I don't know how to put this but… you are the most weirdest person I have ever met and well…. I want to know if you really under stood what I said earlier?" he looked up for an answer. Leeuna looked at him surprised  
  
"Weirdest? That's what you think of me as?" she asked  
  
"Yes…I mean no…" Dilandau sputtered, "I mean you are the unusual person I have met" he tried to fix what he said.  
  
" So now I'm Unusual? Is that it?" Leeuna seemed upset on what he was saying.  
  
"NO!! I don't mean that!" He panicked he was upsetting her but not on purpose.  
  
" What do you mean then Lord Dilandau? HUH?" she stood up  
  
"I-I…" Dilandau started but he didn't know what to say he wasn't sure how to put it.  
  
" Gr whatever…" she got up and walked out of the tent into the wet atmosphere.  
  
" Leeuna!" he got up and run out after her, he could feel the cold rain hit his face as he looked for Leeuna. Once he had spotted her he ran after her through the rain and mud.  
  
He caught up to her and grabbed onto her arm and spun her to face him  
  
"Leeuna…. I…" he started.  
  
"Save it Lord Dilandau I don't want to hear it…" Leeuna pulled away her arm  
  
" Come here…" he frowned and grabbed back her arm and pulled her into his tent out of the rain.  
  
"Lord Dilandau I…" she began to say something  
  
"No you listen to me Leeuna I really care for you more then you know! And it took me everything I had to confront you about this! And it's hard for me to find what to say!" Dilandau sighed. Leeuna stood there looking shocked  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Dilandau I didn't realize…. " She put hand on his shoulder. Dilandau cupped his hands around her face and kissed her. Leeuna Blinked and stared back at him  
  
" I hope you understand how I feel…" Dilandau put his hands down to his sides.  
  
"Yes I understand Lord Dilandau…" she smiled "and I feel the same way I was confused before but now I understand…" Dilandaus hart gave a jump she felt the same way. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her again, Leeuna put her hand on the side of Dilandaus face as she kissed back. Dilandau brought up his hand and unzipped part of the front of her suit. Dilandau started to kiss her neck and Leeuna fiddled with the belt to his pants. Dilandau kissed her again and unzipped her jacket all the way and it fell to the floor then Dilandau took off his jacket and shirt and tossed them on the floor. Dilandau layed Leeuna onto his bed and kissed her and lightly layed himself over her. And out side of this tent the rain started to pour even harder as this eventful night progressed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
hey I hope you liked that chapter and please review ^.^  
  
- Ashuri chan 


	3. The calm before the storm

ok here is the next chapter I hope you like it and please review!  
  
  
  
The last nights rain had cleared up and there wasn't a cloud in the brightly colored sky. The brilliant colors of gold and bright yellows meshed together and reflected off the morning dew the fell off the leaves and splattered into the puddles that developed over night. As the Zaibach camp was just staring to wake up and do the morning things they usually do but two were still left asleep. In the tent at the back of the camp where it is still very silent from the nights previous actions. The sun shined brightly through a crack in the roof of the tent and shined into the face of Dilandau. Dilandau groaned and opened his eyes slowly and yawned then looked down to see Leeuna. She was asleep still with her head resting on his chest and one hand just under her face with her hair laying over her shoulders and the blanket just under her arm. He smiled at her as he watched her breath softly as she slept and saw her tale hang off the edge of the bed. Dilandau heard Leeuna moan softly as her big ice blue eyes opened.  
  
"Good morning Leeuna" Dilandau smiled down at her. She slowly looked up and smiled  
  
"Morning Lord Dilandau..." yawned.  
  
" You don't need to call me lord when it's just you and me…" he smiled at her as she rolled over and pulled up the blankets  
  
"Ok …Dilandau…" she yawned again then shivered slightly. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into himself and kissed her face. Leeuna sighed and but both hands on his chest and rested her head on him to. Then they heard voices out side of the tent.  
  
" Where is Lord Dilandau?" one said  
  
"He could be still in his tent?" the second one said  
  
"Should we disturb him?" the first one said  
  
" HA I wouldn't dare he would kill us if we walked in there…." Then they heard them leave. Leeuna sighed  
  
"They left… thank god that they didn't come in…" she sighed again  
  
" They wouldn't dare as one of them said I would kill them if they came in here without an order" Dilandau laughed.  
  
"Oh I see…" she smiled and Dilandau could feel Leeunas muscles relax she was worried like him that they would be found together. They both knew that if word got out that he had a weakness everyone would be after Leeuna so it had to be kept quiet. Dilandau ran his fingers through her light blue hair and he sighed  
  
"They will never find out Leeuna don't worry" he rubbed her back with his hand.  
  
"I hope your right Dilandau… if some one found out - -" Dilandau leaned over and kissed her to cut her off. Leeuna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as she wrapped her tale around his waist. Dilandau moved over to the side so he was over her as he kissed her. Leeuna smiled and Dilandau started to lean into her when there was a loud commotion outside of the tent.  
  
"Dilandau….I think someone is outside the tent…"she stopped him with a hand.  
  
"Shh…don't worry about it whoever it is wont come in…" He smiled and moved her hand away and moved into her.  
  
"but…" Leeuna winced from the sudden pressure then gasped "..hold on a second I really think someone is coming.."  
  
" its ok… we're fine no one would dare come in here" Dilandau slowly leaned into her again. Just then the tent flap opens  
  
" Lord Dilandau I insist you get up and…." Folken walked in and took one look at them and closed the door after him. Dilandau moved back to the edge of the bed and Leeuna pulled up the blankets more over herself.  
  
" I ….er…" Folken started as he stared shocked at the pair. Leeuna hid herself behind Dilandau as he sat up giving Folken his dirtiest glare.  
  
"What is the meaning of you walking in here!" Dilandau growled angrily.  
  
" I can to see if you were all right and our late for a meeting with Emperor Dornkirk" Folken stood stiffly across the room. Leeuna shook behind Dilandau he could feel that she was worried of what would happen.  
  
" Dilandau get dressed I want to see you in my quarters" and with that Folken walked out of the tent.  
  
"What happens now Dilandau?" Leeuna quietly spoke behind him. Dilandau turned around to face her  
  
" I will talk to Folken and you go on as if nothing happened …ok everything will be ok I promise" he smiled at her and got up and got back into his uniform and walked out leaving her in the tent.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Leeuna sat in the bed for a couple of minutes to collect her thoughts ' this is bad… what if someone finds out and make me a pawn to get to Dilandau…that cant happen..' she sighed and got up and got into her uniform and walked out of the tent and to her own.  
  
"hey Leeuna there you are I haven't seen you all morning… want to spar?" Dalet walked up behind her  
  
"Um…sure… " She turned around and smiled "just let me get my sword" she walked into her tent and grabbed it out and walked into the spar area that was by the main tents.  
  
"Ok Leeuna when you're ready" Dalet smiled and held up his sword. Leeuna nodded and they started to spar but Leeuna wasn't really into the fight he mind was else whereas.  
  
"Leeuna your not even trying are you" Dalet stopped and looked a bit pissed at her.  
  
"Sorry Dalet I'm just not really into this right now.." she sighed.  
  
"Well you have to be ready for our attack" he warned her  
  
"What attack?" Leeuna questioned.  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk wants us to invade Fanelia soon and we have to be ready" he told her.  
  
"Oh… I had no clue about that… I have to go…see you later" Leeuna waved and ran off towards Folkens tent but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a space in between tents.  
  
"what?!?" she gasped  
  
"Leeuna you have heard about the up coming invasion" Dilandau spoke urgently.  
  
"Yes…yes I have why?" she asked  
  
" I want you not to go" he looked around to see anyone coming " I want you to stay behind where your safe".  
  
"No I cant just sit here while a battle goes on I will be fine you have to let me go anyways people will wonder why I'm not going I'm one of the top fighters you need me" she protested.  
  
" I need you alive more then dead Leeuna I wont let you go I cant let you its to dangerous for you to go." Dilandau sighed.  
  
" I am going" she kissed his nose " don't worry I will be fine I can take care of myself" Leeuna smiled and walked out from the space between the tents.  
  
" I hope your right Leeuna… I couldn't stand losing you…" he sighed and mumbled to himself and walked back to meet with other Zaibach leaders.  
  
  
  
OK I know that isn't as must as others I have but (shrugs) I thought it was a good time to end the chapter ^.^ review if you want me to continue  
  
- Ashuri chan 


	4. The Storm

Hello here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Oh and I don't own Escaflowne but I own Leeuna as you all should know by now. And for the people who think Dilandau is OOC I know he is but its my story so there * sticks out tongue * and I like him this way lol. Sorry it took so long for this one (I got a load of homework evil teachers all out to get the poor little writer). Oh and please review at the end.  
  
Everyone was getting ready for the battle against Fanelia and Leeuna was in her tent checking over her weapons. She had her dagger; sword, map and other things needed all lined up on her bed. She got ready and walked out of her tent, everyone was busy either getting ready or sparing to prepare and some were just mentally getting ready sitting off to think. Leeuna sat down at the edge of the camp to think of what was about to come it was going to be her first battle. She jumped up into the nearest tree and sat on the branch and leaned against the tree. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and sighed she sat in silence. Her long thin ears twitched and flicked at every sound she could hear all of the others getting ready or the clashing of metal against metal. Then she heard footsteps creeping underneath her. Her eyes still closed she spoke  
  
"Good morning Lord Folken what brings you over here?" she opened her eyes and looked down at him.  
  
"Good morning Leeuna nice day isn't it..." Lord Folken looked up at her  
  
"Yes Lord it is.... But what brings you over here my I ask again " she looked down at him wondering what he was wanting.  
  
" I was surprised not to see you over with the other Slayers... is everything alright?" he asked her looking concerned  
  
" I am fine I just wanted to be alone for a while... think over everything before the up coming battle." Leeuna sighed  
  
" Dilandau is looking for you he wants to go over the battle plan with you ..." Folken told her.  
  
" Oh I see... Alright " she jumps down out of the tree " where is he?" she asked Folken  
  
" He should be in his tent..." he smiled at her, she was shocked you would hardly ever see a smile on his face then she turned to go " But Leeuna you must know that Dilandau is different when it comes to battles... You must remember," he warned her  
  
" Yes Lord Folken I understand" then she left towards Dilandaus tent. She walked towards Dilandaus tent and knocked on the flap.  
  
"Enter" she heard him order and with that she walked in  
  
"Lord Dilandau... " She walked in and saw Dalet and Migel standing by the door at attention so Leeuna stood right beside them.  
  
" I summoned you both here to give you your battle orders...You both will be leading a smaller group of men across Fanalia" Dilandau looked up and over at them sternly and to Leeuna he looked more angrier then usual.  
  
" Dalet you will be bringing your men of 400 on the east side of Fanalia Migel you bring your 400 men on the south end of Fanalia Leeuna you come in with you 500 men on the west end and I will bring the 900 men on the north front entrance... you three are my best slayers and if you screw this up you are dead understand!" Dilandau glared at them.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" the three of them said at once and bowed  
  
" We will be leaving in an hour get your men ready they are all in there disengaged sectors you are dismissed all except for Leeuna I need a word with you." He looked sternly at the other two and the nervously looked at each other then at Leeuna and left.  
  
"Leeuna you know what you are doing right?" he asked looking at her straight in the eye she didn't take her eyes away from his  
  
" Yes Lord Dilandau I understand clearly" she spoke sternly and stopped to listen to see if anyone was outside. And there was no one. Dilandau motioned her to come forward towards the desk and she did as ordered. Dilandau walked from the other side of the desk and walked up closely to her and put his face right by hers and whispered  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he breathed with some concern " I could give your post to another slayer and you could go under my lead"  
  
"No I will be fine I don't see why you think I cannot handle this," she hissed at him and turned away.  
  
" I know you can handle this I just don't want this to go wrong," he growled back  
  
" So you don't think I can lead my part of the army is that it?" she turned back and growled back.  
  
"No I don't think that Leeuna ..." Dilandau whispered  
  
" Then what?" she whispered back a bit madly  
  
" I know you are fully capable to lead your part of the army I just worry..." he sighed and put his hands on her waist " you must understand I need you around... before you came I was teetering off the point of sanity and then you came my mental state improved... well that is what Folken told me... and if I lost you I would lose it totally." He sighed.  
  
" Oh Dilandau... I didn't know... I'm sorry..." Leeuna sighed and put her head on his shoulder  
  
".... You better go get your men ready Leeuna we have to leave in an hour for Fanelia" Dilandau stood back up striate.  
  
" Yes Lord Dilandau..." Leeuna bowed and walked out of the tent  
  
" So what did he want to talk to you about?" Migel asked as Dalet, himself and Chesta ran up to her.  
  
"Oh nothing everything is fine... he just wanted to tell me more about the attack..." Leeuna walked towards the sector she was assigned to.  
  
"Oh I see... Oh Leeuna I'm in your section" Smiled Chesta  
  
"Great at least I will have one friend with me..." Leeuna smiled.  
  
"Hey don't worry Leeuna we will all look out for you!" Dalet winked at her  
  
"Ya don't worry us leaders have to stick together" Migel smiled at her.  
  
" Thanks you guys..." she walked towards the big group of men that she had to order around, `oh god what if they don't listen to me...' she panicked at bit.  
  
"You should tell them where they are going and what they are doing Leeuna... And don't show fear or they wont listen to you believe me I had the problem once." Dalet whispered into her ear. Leeuna nodded  
  
" Ok men I am your leader Leeuna." She yelled out  
  
" Ha you our leader ... why should we listen to a halfling like you?" one guy yelled back and all the other guys yelled out in agreement.  
  
" You must listen because Lord Dilandau assigned me to this sector so you must listen to me" Leeuna yelled sternly to them.  
  
"Ha I don't care what you say we only answer to Lord Dilandau himself," another guy yelled.  
  
"We must listen to her if Lord Dilandau said she is our leader then we must listen" yelled Chesta.  
  
" We're not listening to some little boy either! " yelled an older man. Leeuna sighed and walked away  
  
"Where are you going halfling? Giving up already? HA! I knew you couldn't do it," a man yelled at her as she walked quickly away. Once she turned around the corner she was all red in the face and upset. Leeuna was walking so fast that she wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into some one.  
  
"Oh sorry..." she wouldn't dare to look up and let anyone see her face.  
  
"Leeuna what's going on?" it was Dilandau and he looked down at her confused  
  
"Nothing...nothing really..." she started to walk away.  
  
"No everything isn't ok... Come with me..." Dilandau grabbed her arm and pulled her into his tent.  
  
"What is going on why aren't you getting your men ready?" he held onto both of her arms.  
  
"They wont listen to me...no matter what I say...they won't listen..." she kept her head down.  
  
"Then make them listen let them know you are the boss" Dilandau told her and kept his hands on her arms so she wouldn't walk away.  
  
"No... I can't do this...I can't...." leans her head on Dilandaus chest and sighed defeated.  
  
"Yes you can I know you can you just have to show no mercy towards them be more mean and aggressive" He made her look up at him.  
  
"Ok... I will try..." Leeuna sighed  
  
" You wont try you will now go out there and get them in order" he kissed her cheek and pushed her out of the tent. Leeuna Sighed and walked back to where all her men where.  
  
"So the little halfling has come back for another worthless try" the one guy from before yelled at her. Leeuna stiffened up and glared over to where the voice was coming from and she spotted the guy and walked through the crowd right up to him.  
"What's your name?" she glared at the guy, he was about 2 years older then she was, he had light red messy and green eyes.  
"I'm Faren and what are you going to do about that little halfling" he smirked "runaway on us again what a pathetic thing" he scoffed. Leeuna glared at him angrily and used her tale and smacked him in the face  
  
" You do not talk to a high ranking officer like that" Leeuna growled " You will give me proper greeting and respect my orders and fallow through" she looked at the bright red mark left on his face. She then walked away back thought the astonished crowd and back to the front.  
  
"OK Men do we all fully understand what is needed to not end up like that fool?" she yelled out and everyone in the group nodded even Chesta was shocked and nodded.  
  
"Good that that is all cleared up...now on to more important issues you here have been assembled to fight against the battle with Fanelia we are going into the city by the west entrance" Leeuna told them all.  
  
"You all better be ready for this battle or it will be your last" she glared at them all and walked towards the other side of the forest. She walked quietly into the forest then when she knew she was alone she sighed.  
  
"Very good Leeuna I couldn't of done it better.... Well... maybe I could but that doesn't matter you did good all the same" she heard a voice that she couldn't see the owner for. Leeuna looked towards the shadows and saw a figure leaning against a tree.  
  
"Well I have seen what you do and I think I was a lot better then I have seen you" She folded her arms and smirked.  
  
"Sure sure think what you want Leeuna but you will never be like me" she heard the person laugh. Leeuna walked towards the dark figure and leaned against the same tree.  
  
"Hmmm... so you think your so tough ha I see it the other way" She smirks again as she leaned on the tree. The figure walked out of the darkness and smirked  
  
"Sure girl you think what you like I'm still way better" Dilandau smiled and kissed Leeuna.  
  
"We better get going we have a war to win" he walked back to the camp. Leeuna sighed and took one last look around at the somewhat peaceful surroundings, which in less then an hour will be shattered with the rage of war. She took one last look around and walked back towards the camp.  
  
****  
  
Day had just started to fade as the bright yellow sun ducked in behind the mountains. The colors faded from a rich orange into a light pink then it all faded into the warming black, which was so comforting to the Zaibach warriors. They silently creped up to the four main entrances of the walls of Fanelia as the night's thick black air draped over the worriers keeping them well hidden in the dark nights atmosphere. They all waited for the clock to chime its upcoming time 12:00, which was when they would strike and destroy Fanelia. Dilandau stood ahead of all his slayers he breathed in the crisp nights air and sighed it back out as a evil merciless grin spread across his face. Death and destruction was only moments away and the rage of war was exciting to him. The giant old clock that rested inside of the town-chimed 12:00 it was now the time to kill.  
  
"Forward men into the town" Dilandaus voice rang out as he and ran up to the castles door way and bust through and saw that there was an army waiting for them led by Allen Shazar.  
  
"Allen Shazar how nice to see you here... and a welcome party how thoughtful of you... too bad the party wont last that long" Dilandau smirked. Allen Just smirked back  
  
"Well Dilandau you are not going to get away this time" he drew his sword.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that Allen" he grinned evilly as his shook a finger mockingly. Then the battle broke out just like that the fighting and the bloodshed was intense. Dilandau just quickly cut through the crowd of men he quickly made his way around to seek out his main rival. Van. He had just rounded a corner when he heard a scream of pain. He ran a fallowed the scream but then he stopped and saw something he wished wouldn't have happened.  
  
"NO LEEUNA!!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
****  
  
(Ok this may be a bit confusing but here I go. OK this part is about 10 minutes before Dilandau walks around the corner ok.... ok))  
  
Leeuna and her group charged through the crowds of charging at the men that ran at her. She rounded a corner and stopped to take a breather, she closed her eyes and stood there for a small break. She spread out her ears so she could hear if anyone was coming behind her. Her ears twitched at the sound of dirt being crunched into the ground. Leeuna spun around to see Van Fanel sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Ah Van Fanel I was wondering when you would show up" she smirked and held out her sword.  
  
"You are the girl from the store.... You really are a Dragon" Van gasped.  
  
"Half dragon..." She flicked her tail at him, which is a big insult if done to a human. Van held out his sword  
  
"How dare you do that to a King" he points his sword at her.  
  
"Bring it on" she smirked and she charged at him. Their sword clashed as the fought against each other. Van charged at her but she jumped over him and slashed at him but he blocked. They kept the equal fighting up till Leeuna went to stab him but he hit her arm cutting it and she dropped her sword.  
  
"OW shit damn you" she gritted through her teeth as she held her arm and blocked his sword with her tail.  
  
"This should end now" Van trusted his sword at her and she blocked it with her tail blade but at its angle it slid past the tale blade and deeply into her side. Leeuna gasped in pain as little sharp pains shot up her side. She staggered and held the wound as her blood flowed through her hand.  
  
"NO LEEUNA!!" She heard Dilandau yell as she fell over to the ground. She shivered from the loss of blood then she felt someone hold up her head.  
  
"Leeuna.... no... I'm so sorry hold on...don't die on me" she opened her eyes and saw Dilandau holding her up.  
  
"Fuck... you need help... but where..." she saw him run his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm... so sorry Dilandau... I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to fail" she whimpered in pain as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Shhh... you didn't fail me ...oh don't cry just hold on for gods sakes" he ran his fingers through her hair. Leeuna coughed and tried to stay awake.  
  
"Don't go to sleep Leeuna ...stay awake" Dilandau patted her face lightly to keep her awake.  
  
"Sorry Dilandau ...I have failed you.." she coughed and her eyes rolled back into her head.  
  
"NO LEEUNA NO!!! STAY AWAKE NO NO!...no...no Leeuna no....NO!" he shook her to wake her up and he panicked. It started to rain gently over the two in the middle of the street. Then the pattering rain turned into a storm as the thunder crashed.  
  
****  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter there is more to come so please stay tuned! And please review! 


	5. The aftermath

Chapter 5: What if?  
  
  
  
OK here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for (grins evilly) you find out if Leeuna Died or not. But what if she did what would you do? You can't stop me MOI HAHAHAHA! (Millions of Reviews come pelting at my head) EEEEEE!!! (Ducks under compy desk) heh heh… maybe I wont kill her… not sure yet but you will see if you read anyways please do the right thing at the end and review ^^  
  
"___" = Dialogue  
  
'____"= Thought  
  
~*~*~= Flash back  
  
  
  
The storm raged on as the night progressed and the lightening streaked across the sky Dilandau paced around his room worriedly. He had not stopped pacing since he had brought Leeuna back into the camp. He sighed and thought back on what he did  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hold On Leeuna I will get you back" he held Leeuna in his arms and ran towards the exit of Fanelia. The battle was still going on and it looked as if they could win but what was more Important? Leeuna or Destroying Van and his kingdom? Dilandau looked down at Leeuna her breathing was becoming more shallow and not as frequent.  
  
' I have to get her to help… but what about my war?' he looked at himself he was covered in blood this was the only time in his life that the sight sickened him. He knew it wasn't the blood of the enemy but it was of someone's of who he cared for.  
  
"Lord Dilandau we need your help…" Dalet ran up to him but stopped when he saw who was in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" Dalet Asked.  
  
"There is no time to explain tell the men to retreat back to the camp I must get her to the sorcerers I appoint you in charge of getting the men back to camp" Dilandau shot out his last orders and ran into the forest. Dilandau ran as fast as he could towards camp through the trees and bush. Dilandau winced as a branch swiped him across the cheek as it started to bleed but he didn't notice as much he was to busy running towards the camp. He ran till he could go anymore because his lungs began to burn from and he had to stop. He fell to his knees and layed Leeuna on the ground and gasped for air. He checked Leeuna pulse to see if she was still ok to travel. He grabbed her good wrist and checked for her pulse.  
  
" No…" he gasped her pulse was very weak and was disappearing slowly. He looked and saw that they were only a few feet away from camp so he picked her back up and started towards the camp. But then he stopped he heard someone behind him he spun around to see Van.  
  
" You …" Dilandau glared and growled " you did this... you did this to her you basterd!"  
  
" She attacked me... but that's not what I'm here for Dilandau I have come here to arrest you and capture the dragon girl" Van stood several feet away.  
  
" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES VAN!" Dilandau yelled angrily and turned to go.  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT DILANDUA!! YOU SCARED!!" Van yelled at him as he ran over the hill to the camp. ' Damn him I will get him back' he approached the camp and ran into the camp.  
  
"HELP!" he yelled and he saw Folken run out in a hurry.  
  
"Dilandau what is going on…?" Folken Asked then looked down " Give her to me" Dilandau handed her to Folken and he disappeared into the medical tent.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dilandau sighed that was the last Time he had seen Leeuna he had gone to go in and see her but they wouldn't let him in. ' this is all Van fault he caused this...'  
  
" DAMN YOU VAN!" he yelled and threw his bottle across the room and smashed into the table.  
  
"Van caused this and he will pay for all that he has done," he growled to himself. Then there was a knock on his tent  
  
"Enter" he turned to see if it was someone with news about Leeuna. Folken walked in to his tent with a solemn look on his face  
  
"Folken is she ok? Tell me she is ok!" Dilandau walked up to Folken and Folken just sighed in response.  
  
"Folken is she ok? Please tell me she is ok" he panicked a bit but Folken still said nothing.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" he grabbed Folken and shook him.  
  
"Dilandau control yourself…" Folken said sternly and Dilandau let him go but not before he pushed him a bit and then he sat down on his chair.  
  
"Folken you must tell me that she is ok… tell me the truth…" Dilandau asked again.  
  
"She is still unconscious… she lost a lot of blood… she is still in surgery… We don't think she will live … the chances are very slim…" Folken said quietly.  
  
"No… She will live… I know she will…" Dilandau said with total confidence.  
  
"Dilandau I don't know… her wound is so deep…Dilandau just don't get your hopes up to high…" then Folken left Dilandau alone once more.  
  
****  
  
  
  
'Where am I?' Leeuna thought to herself as she looked around she was standing in a white room it wasn't a blinding white but a dulled white color.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here?" she looked around and saw where she was standing the floor was white and she also noticed that her wound was gone.  
  
"Wow how did that happen?" she touched where the wound was supposed to be but it wasn't there. She looked around and saw a sand dune but it wasn't the normal sad the sand was black and it seemed to be calling her.  
  
"Leeuna…Come to me…" the soft voice called to her from the black sands direction. Leeuna followed the voice onto the black sand. She had walked half way across the sand dune when she noticed that she was sinking.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled as she had now sunk to about her knees in black sand. She tried to get out but the more she moved the more she sank and the sand now reached her waist.  
  
" NO this can't be!!" she struggles but then thought 'if I let myself sink and die…I wouldn't have to fight anymore… or suffer the tests of everyday life' she then stopped struggling and let her self sink. Then she heard people's voices surround her  
  
"She fading we have to help her." It was Lord Folken yelling but he sounded like he was far away.  
  
"Lord Folken?" She looked around and by this time the sand was up to her shoulders.  
  
"If she dies Lord Dilandau will never forgive us," said another man she didn't recognize 'it could be a doctor' she thought. Then she thought ' what about Migel, Dalet, Chesta and all the other Dragon Slayers? What would they do if I'm gone and most of all… what about Dilandau?' she remembered that Dilandau depended on her at times. She couldn't leave him she cared for him too much. The black sand was up to her neck and going up to her face.  
  
"GAH NO! I have to get out!" she struggled to try and get out but the sand kept pulling her down into the blackness. She had to get a hold of something so she could pull herself back up there was nothing around to help her. She pulled her arms out of the sand and tried to maybe swim through the sand but she wasn't going anywhere fast. She noticed that she had stopped sinking so she took this as a time to try and get out. She moved slowly out of the sand back onto the white surface.  
  
"Finally…" she sighed and looked around. She finally made up her mind and walked towards the lighter part of the room.  
  
"This is where I feel I belong…" Leeuna took one look at the black sand and started off to the bright warm light.  
  
****  
  
  
  
It had been hours since Folken had come and told him about Leeunas condition. What would he do if she died? He would be left alone to go insane again…no she would live he knew it.  
  
" I have to go see her…" he got up and walked out of his tent towards the medical tent. There were two people standing in front of the tent.  
  
"Let me pass…" Dilandau said sadly and quietly.  
  
"Lord Dilandau we're not supposed to let anyone pass other then Lord Folken…" said the guard.  
  
"I don't care what Folken says I'm going in there if you like it or not" he pushed the guard out of the way and walked into the tent.  
  
"Dilandau what are you doing in here?" Folken stopped him at the door.  
  
"I have to see Leeuna Folken…" Dilandau said solemnly. Folken sighed tiredly  
  
"I don't think I can stop you…" he let Dilandau further into the tent. Dilandau walked towards Leeuna bed and saw the shape she was in. Her one arm was wrapped up with bandages and the same for where he wound was but heavily wrapped. Her face was pale and she looked horrible her easy were drooping and her hair was messy and out of place. Dilandau quietly moved the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Dilandau pulled up a chair and sits down and sighs. He rested his elbows on his knees and then rested his face in his hands and sat there and watched over her.  
  
****  
  
Folken walked back into the medical tent. It was late at night and he was going to see if Dilandau was still there from earlier in the day. He walked into the tent and sighed when he saw Dilandau still sitting there half asleep and head bobbing as he tried to stay awake.  
  
"Dilandau go to bed I will watch her" Folken told the younger boy.  
  
"No…. what if she wakes up" Dilandau said quietly not taking his eyes from Leeuna. Folken sighed  
  
"You need sleep you can't do anything for her if you're half asleep" he walked up to Dilandau and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not leaving here with out a fight…" Dilandau yawned and glared at him.  
  
"Fine if you want to stay I cant stop you…" Folken put his mechanical hand on his shoulder and took his one finger and poked it into his neck. Dilandaus eyes go huge and he falls over to the ground.  
  
"Lord Folken what did you do to Lord Dilandau?" Asked Migel concerned.  
  
"All I did was knock him out… so can you please take him to his tent for the night…" Folken said calmly.  
  
"Yes sir" Migel and one other boy took either side of Dilandau and dragged him to his tent. Folken sat down in the empty chair and looked at Leeuna. He sighed and felt bad for the young couple they have gone through so much and little did the two know he knew all along about them. He just hoped that Leeuna would come through this she wasn't just another soldier to her she was like a friend almost or at least some one he could trust. Folken looked at all the machines that were hooked up to her as they beeped. After a while he closed his eyes and started to doze off when he heard a soft groan.  
  
"Leeuna.." Folken opened his eyes and looked over at her. She was tossing and turning and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Leeuna your awake…" Folken whispered as Leeuna weakly nodded.  
  
"W-where is…Dilandau… tell him…I'll be ok…" she then closed her eyes again and went to sleep. Folken sighed with relief Leeuna was going to be ok.  
  
****  
  
Sorry this took so long but it's done. I hope you like it and please review ^.^ 


	6. The plan

Here is the next chapter. I really hope all of you are liking the story so far because I'm having fun writing it ^. ^  
  
  
  
The next morning Dilandau got up and was fairly mad at Folken but was happy that Leeunas health turned for the best. He got up early to go see her and sat right where he had the night before. People walked in and out the tent taking her blood pressure checking to see if she was still in the clear. An hour passed and Leeuna started to move around and groaned.  
  
"Leeuna?" Dilandau said quietly. Leeuna turned her head and opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi…." Her eyes looked tired and emotionless.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked putting a hand over her fore head and then put it on her cheek.  
  
" I have felt better…" She mumbled and coughed sickly. Dilandau sighed and pet her hair  
  
"Well at least we know you're in the clear and you should be fine as long as you don't get moved around to much…"  
  
"Don't worry about that… I'm not going anywhere any time soon" Leeuna coughed and groaned. Dilandau sighed he felt so bad in a way this was his fault that she got hurt and messed into this.  
  
"Did we win?" Leeuna asked. Dilandau was confused how could she still care?  
  
"No… we fell back…" he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I could have done better… I failed…" she sighed sadly and rolled back over so not to face him. Dilandau shook his head  
  
"Leeuna you did better then some men when they are told to lead a elate group of men" he told her.  
  
"But I still could have done better…" She sighed and coughed sickly.  
  
"I don't know where you go this idea from but you did good and don't let anyone tell you other wise." He sat up and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep and get more rest" Dilandau sighed and stood up.  
  
" I have some things I must deal with but I will be back later…"  
  
"Alright" Leeuna sighed and looked tiredly at him. Dilandau kisses her forehead and walked out of the tent.  
  
****  
  
Van sat up on the roof of his castle to think. He stared off into the distance and watched all the people walk around and go on with their normal lives. Every thing seemed to look in order after the Zaibach attack. Everyone's sprits were high for there weren't very many people dead but lots wounded. And that Zaibach actually backed off. But one thing confused Van. Why did Dilandau run from a fight with him? He knew Dilandau had wanted to fight him since he was 15 but something had always stopped them from really fighting. It was usually his brother who would stop him from going after him but this time… it was his own free will not to fight him.  
  
"I don't get it…" Van murmured to himself.  
  
"Don't understand what Lord Van?" Merles asked as she jumped up and sat beside him.  
  
"Nothing Merle…" Van sighed and still looked out at the town. He heard Merle give a heavy sigh  
  
"Lord Van you know you can tell me what's wrong…" she told him.  
  
"Yes I know Merle it's just this time…I don't understand it myself." he sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees to think.  
  
"Lord Van you must remember that you have a meeting with Allen and your advisors…" Merle reminded him.  
  
"Yes Merle thank you for the reminder…" he told her.  
  
"Is the meeting about what you are going to do when you find the Zaibach camp?" she asked. Van just sat there not saying anything. Well he couldn't tell her she would just have to wait because all he knew is he was going after Dilandau and that dragon girl.  
  
"I better get going for my meeting... thank you for sitting with me Merle" Van stood up and jumped back onto his balcony and walked inside and headed towards his meeting room. He hated meeting but they must be done. He opened the door and walked into the room and saw Allen and two of his best war advisors sitting at the table. Allen was sitting calmly in one of the seats. A scar could be seen over his face it went over his left eye and his hair was still its long blonde.  
  
"Van you finally got here we have been waiting…" Allen spoke "we have important things to discuss"  
  
"I know…" Van said as he walked further into the room and sat down at his usual chair.  
  
"Now Lord Van about the Zaibach army we know where it's located but what do you want to do about it?" Asked his on advisor. Van sighed he had no clue on what to do he wanted to stop them but there was something weird about Dilandau that night.  
  
"I propose he spy on their camp then attack and capture as many of them as we can," said the second advisor.  
  
"That could work but how long would we wait?" Said the first advisor.  
  
" I think we should just go and get them all when they least expect it" Allen spoke up and seemed angry.  
  
"I don't know Allen… maybe we should plan out an attack then go in…" said on of the advisers calmly. Van just sat there as the three men argued back and forth and Van not bothering to listen because he had made up his plan already and was just waiting for them to calm down. They kept bickering back and forth and now they were yelling and it was giving Van a terrible headache.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Van stood out of his chair and yelled over them and they quickly quieted down. Van took a calm deep breath in and said  
  
" I have made my decision … we are to camp out and spy on them then when I say we will get them…"Van said and sat back down. Allen and his advisers nodded and continued to talk more and Van just looked out the window not listening to him. He was going to find out what was going on with Dilandau no matter what.  
  
****  
  
  
  
I'm sorry this took me so long I have been so busy with homework and being sick and plus this chapter is very short but the night is young for me at the moment so I should have more up later.^^ 


	7. The Ambush

Chapter 7  
  
OK my last chapter was sadly short I was so displeased with myself that this chapter will be so much better I hope. And I hope you are all happier that Leeuna is ok and is in better health right now shown in the last chapter. But who know what will happen in this chapter ^.^. But whatever happens don't hurt me (shields head with arms)  
  
(3 Weeks later)  
  
Dilandau walked towards the medical tent like he had been for the past while everyday at the same time. He walked into the tent to visit Leeuna but when he got to her bed she wasn't there.  
  
"What?!? Where is she??" he franticly looked around but she was nowhere in sight. He ran out of the tent to find her. 'Where could she have gone' Dilandau thought to himself as he looked around for her. He walked around the corner quickly and looked around the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something move through the bushes so he quickly ran after the person. Once he had caught up he found himself in another clearing. And sitting by the small pond on a rock was Leeuna dressed in her light brown pants that fit on her loosely and her short cream shirt and clean white bandages still were wrapped around her stomach to help heal her wound.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked quietly as the wind blew strands of his sliver hair over his blood red eyes. Leeuna sat on the rock and turned to look at him, her light blue hair blew in the wind, over the weeks it had grown longer and now reached to her waist. Her ice blue eyes stared tiredly back at him meeting his own red eyes.  
  
" I was tired of being stuck in my room all the time…so I left the room… and it seemed like such a nice day." She spoke softly then turned back and looked at the pond. Dilandau felt badly for her she had been left in the medical tent for three weeks now anyone would want to get out. He walked slowly up behind her and just stood behind her not saying anything. Leeuna tail was curled up behind her and her wings were spread out to be stretched as she sat calmly on her rock. Dilandau put his gloved hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her  
  
"Are you sure you are up to being outside… and plus by yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I feel ok Dilandau…I guess…. And I may be injured but I can take care of myself." She sighed and turned and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed so sad; her eyes were like deep pools of water that seemed never ending. He bend down and kissed her softly and cupped his hands around her face. Leeuna stood up and put her hands on his chest as they kept up the passionate kiss. Dilandau put his hands on her shoulders again and pulled her into him. Dilandau could feel Leeunas bottom lip quiver and he felt her wince under his grasp so he pulled away from her and saw she had tears in her eyes. Dilandau shocked and looked down and saw the hilt of his sword had rubbed against her wound. Without saying anything he took off his sword belt and it landed on the grass with a thud and pulled her into an embrace. He could feel her shiver in pain in his arms  
  
"I am so sorry Leeuna" he sighed sadly. Leeuna just stood there and leaned up against him and stared off into space trying to ignore the pain that shot through her in painful pulses. Dilandau ran his hand through her hair hoping to calm her down because he could feel her heart beat up against him.  
  
"I'm so weak… I don't understand why you are with me…" she spoke quietly. Dilandau stared down at her in disbelief he didn't understand why she said that.  
  
"Your not weak Leeuna…if I thought you where weak you would have never became a dragon slayer… and you wouldn't have lived after a fight with Van." he rubbed her back trying to calm her down more still. Dilandau had no clue why she came up with things like this out of the blue.  
  
"Maybe I should take you back to the medical tent for some rest…." He looked down at her.  
  
"Can't we stay out here… its so nice and peaceful out here…" Leeuna sighed softly.  
  
"Fine… as long as you will sit down," he sighed as Leeuna nodded. Dilandau picked up his sword and they walked over to the nearest tree and sat down. Dilandau sat down and leaned up against the tree and Leeuna sat in his lap and leaned against his chest tiredly. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her protectively as they leaned against the tree.  
  
"Dilandau can we do this more often?" Leeuna asked. Dilandau smiled and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and calm.  
  
"Yes… I think we shall do this more often" he sighed and closed his own eyes. The warm breeze whirled around them blowing the green leaves all around them. On leaf fell onto the clear pond causing it to ripple and wave out until the rings disappeared completely.  
  
****  
  
In the darkness of the forest inside a bush two eyes watched the two sitting at the base of the tree. Dilandau was disarmed for his sword was clearly displayed an arms length away from him. Also the Dragon girl was clearly not well enough to be able to fight back. This gave the person an idea.  
  
"Hmmmm this would be the Perfect time to get them… but should I risk to go now?" the person murmured. The person watched as the two sat at the tree holding each other as the wind blew around them making their hair fly around. They seemed so content and… peaceful but what did he know. He knew Dilandau was a crazy bloodthirsty tyrant but when you looked at him right now he seemed like a normal boy with his loved one. But a boy like that could never be able to love someone with such grace and poise. But also if you think about it they were such a mix match pair. One was a majestic dragon girl that was usually just a myth among people but then there was the dragon slayer one who slays dragons. The man paused and thought on what he should do. He then deiced in what he was going to do. He nodded to reassure himself and sighed and pulled out his bow.  
  
" I am sorry to break up this little scene but it must be done" he pulled out one of his arrows and got ready.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau sat with his arms wrapped around Leeuna with his eyes still closed. Everything seemed to be perfect. Dilandau started to doze off when he heard one of the bushes move. He quickly stood up leaving Leeuna on the ground waking her up.  
  
"Dilandau … what's wrong?" Leeuna looked up from the ground then slowly got up. Dilandau walked from behind her and stood in front of her looking around. He stood there and listened to see if he heard anything else. 'Must have been an stupid squirrel' he thought.  
  
"It was nothing… don't worry…" he turned back around and saw she was standing up behind him. Dilandau walked up to her and put his hands on her waist  
  
"We should go back you need to rest," he told her. Leeuna shook her head softly  
  
"I want to stay out here… anyways if we go back you will have to go off and do something… and I want you all to myself" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Alright" he smirked and leaned in and kissed her softly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Leeuna moved in closer into him and returned the same thing. Dilandau put a hand behind her back and slowly leaned her down to the grassy ground. Leeuna kept her arms wrapped around his neck as Dilandau leaned her into the grass and lightly placed himself over her. Dilandau took off his heavy armor jacket and put it on the ground so all he had for a shirt was a light white lose shirt. Then there is another rustle in the bushes but this time Leeuna heard it. She pulled away from the kiss taking in deep breaths and rested her chin on his shoulder and looked towards the bushes.  
  
"What's the matter Leeuna?" he asked her. He could feel her chest go up and down from breathing then he felt her hold her breath for a second and her body tense up.  
  
"Leeuna what's wrong?" he asked again getting worried.  
  
"Its nothing Dilandau… I just thought I heard something… but I guess I was wrong because it's gone now…" Leeuna sighed softly. Leeuna looked back at Dilandau and smiled and kissed him again putting her hands on his chest. Dilandau heard something else a clicking sound but with his back to the bushes he couldn't turn quick enough to see what it was. Then before he could react an arrow went by his shoulder giving him a deep gash.  
  
"GAH!" he sat up quickly and put his gloved hand on his arm and quickly stood up.  
  
"What happened?" Leeuna asked and sat up and looked at him. Dilandau looked around to see if he could see who shot the arrow. Then there was another clicking noise and another arrow just grazed his arm and went into the tree just by Leeunas head.  
  
"What the?!?" Leeuna gasped and look at the arrow. Dilandau winced and looked around to try and find the shooter  
  
"Come out you coward!!" he yelled as he held his arm. Leeuna stood up and stood by the tree and looked around. Then the bushes behind Leeuna rustled loudly  
  
"Leeuna stay away from the bushes" He had his back to her as he looked around the clearing. He heard another rustle just in front of him and was about to run up to where he heard it but stopped when he heard a muffled scream. Dilandau turned around to see a person standing behind him with one hand over Leeuna mouth and the other with and arms around her.  
  
"Leeuna!!" Dilandau took a step towards her.  
  
"One more step and I will kill her" the man had a dagger him his one hand that was around Leeunas middle. The Person was wearing a gray cloak with the hood up so you couldn't he his face. Dilandau stopped in his tracks and looked at the person then at Leeuna and took another step forward. The cloaked person squeezed Leeunas stomach tightly, which made Leeuna scream out in pain. Dilandau stopped right away  
  
"No… stop…" he said as he saw tears of pain slip from Leeuna eyes. The hooded person loosed his grip on Leeuna.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Dilandau demanded angrily.  
  
"That is none of your concern…" the person smirked. Then another arrow came flying out of the bushes behind Dilandau hitting him right in the shoulder.  
  
"GAH!!" Dilandau winced and fell to one knee he could feel the pain surge though him in sharp strings of pulses. There was something else Dilandau started to get sleepy and his vision started to blur. He looked up and saw the panicked look on Leeunas face.  
  
"Good job Yoko you did well…" Said the hooded person.  
  
"Thank you sir…" said a woman but before he could see who it was Dilandau blacked out and fell to the ground.  
  
****  
  
MOI HAHAHAHAHAHA what a cliffhanger wouldn't you say? Well I hope you liked this chapter and the 8th chapter will be up as soon as it is done (that's if my homework keeps its self down to a minimal) but anyways please review ^.^ 


	8. The deal

Ok Here is my next chapter I hope you all liked the last chapter. I left it at a very interesting spot so I don't want to keep you waiting any longer!!  
  
  
  
A few hours pass from when the two Zaibach soldiers were attacked and the day had faded away into night. Dilandau moaned groggily and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Where…am I?" he slowly shook his head. He went to move forward but his arms and legs are latched to the cold wall. He looked around and saw he was in a dark damp jail cell.  
  
"How the hell?" he tried the pulls his arms free but he was still too groggy from getting poisoned by the arrow. Then the thought struck him where was Leeuna? He looked around the cell to see if she was in there with him but she wasn't. Dilandau sighed and rested his back against the cold stonewall. Then the cell door opens and someone walks in  
  
"Well well… said the spider to the fly…its Dilandau Albatou caught in my web despair." The gray-cloaked person walked into the cell.  
  
"Who are you?" Dilandau glared at the person. The Grey Cloaked one casually walked up to him, his boots splashed in the pools of water that had dripped from the ceiling.  
  
" Why does it matter who I am?" he asked Dilandau.  
  
" I think I have a right to know who caught me…" Dilandau stared at him with his angry magna eyes. The Guy in the grey cloak took off his hood to reveal his face.  
  
"My name is Blaine… and that's all you need to know…" he glared with his olive green eyes. Blaine backed up so Dilandau could see him better; he had short blonde messy hair that hung in his face.  
  
"Who sent you after me?" Dilandau asked still glaring. Blaine walked up to him  
  
" Your not the one that should be asking questions so shut up," Blaine growled.  
  
"I am not tell you anything" Dilandau spat at him and glared. Blaine took his sleeve and wiped his face and glared angrily. Blaine than punched Dilandau in the face hardly causing Dilandaus head to fly to the side.  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't refuse if I were you Dilandau you are in no position" Blaine smirked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dilandau squinted in question.  
  
"You couldn't have forgotten about the dragon girl… could you?" he grinned evilly.  
  
"You wouldn't" Dilandau growled dangerously.  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Blaine smirked again and walked towards the cell door.  
  
"Touch her and you will be sorry!" Dilandau yelled angrily and pulled forward on his chains trying to get Blaine. With one last smirk from Blaine he walked out leaving Dilandau alone in the cell once more. Dilandau glared towards the door and pulled on his chains again hoping to pull then off the wall but then gave up. Dilandau sighed and leaned against the wall and hung his head in defeat. Then he looked out the cells bared window and saw it started to pout down rain and it made the cell more cool and damp. He knew it was going to be a long and cold night.  
  
****  
  
Leeuna sat alone in a fair sized bedroom as the rain poured down. She sat there wondering where they had taken Dilandau. Where did the have him? Were they hurting him? All these questions flowed through her mind and taunting her because she didn't know the answer.  
  
She got up off the bed and walked towards the window and looked out. It was pouring rain outside she stood there watching it fall and splatter on the ground below. The rain brought back so many memories to her; it was raining just like this when Dilandau told her how he really felt for her. She wanted to find Dilandau get them out of here but she was in no condition to break out. She sighed softly and looked out the window still then her ears twitched to the sound of someone at her door and opened it slowly. Leeuna didn't even bother turning around she knew who it was.  
  
"What do you want?" Leeuna said bitterly without turning around.  
  
"Hmmmm your hearing is just as I heard…but you looked nothing as I imagined" it was the Archer Yoko. She was the one that hit Dilandau with the poison arrow then knocked her out right after.  
  
"What does that mean?" Leeuna snapped and the turned to look at her. Yoko had long white blonde hair with deep blue eyes and was dressed in a short skirt and a plain white shirt. She was holding a bag in her hand standing in her door way.  
  
"I just thought you would look… different" Yoko flicked some of her hair out of her face. Leeuna glared at her with her icy and crossed her arms.  
  
"Where is Lord Dilandau?" Leeuna demanded and still glared at her. Yoko smirked and walked further into the room.  
  
"I can't tell you that… all I will say is that he is where he belongs" she smirked again and put the bag on the bed.  
  
"Tell me where he is now" Leeuna growled at her. Yoko just shook her head  
  
"There are clothes in there and fresh bandages … use them and I will be back in here soon… and don't try anything funny" and with that she left. Leeuna growled softly and walked over to the bag and looked inside. What she said was in there so she took out the bandages and slowly took off her old ones and checked her wound. It was healing properly and within a few days it should be healed all together. She put on the new bandages then looked at what they gave her for clothes. She looked at the clothing they had given her and she laughed.  
  
"They expect me to wear this?" she took out a dress. It was a sparkling dark blue that had a V-neck and was long and looked very slimming and had a long slit in the side.  
  
"I am not wearing this," she said to herself and lay it out on the bed and walked back to the window. After a few minuets Yoko came back.  
  
"Are you ready?" then Yoko stopped and frowned at her. Leeuna turned and looked at her Yoko was wearing a dark green dress and her hair was all done up.  
  
"Why are you not in the dress I gave you?" she asked.  
  
"I refuse to wear that… if you are going to give me any clothes you can give me a pair of pants and a shirt." Leeuna squinted and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well where I have to take you, you have to wear the dress… anyways it was given specially to you from Allen Shazar… so you must wear it." Yoko walked into the room and picked up the blue dress and walked up to Leeuna carefully.  
  
"Allen Shazar? I am NOT wearing anything from him and I am not going anywhere with you until I see lord Dilandau" Leeuna swatted her away with her tail.  
  
"You have to go if you like it or not so put the damn dress on or I will make you" Yoko snapped.  
  
"Like you could make me do anything" Leeuna smirked because she knew she was right. She knew the girl must have heard about how half dragons are fairly strong and Leeuna could easily take her down.  
  
"Well if you must know Dilandau will be there later on… if you're good and come." Yoko smirked and it was her turn to have the advantage. Leeuna sighed and grabbed the dress from her and put it on. Once on Leeuna was surprised to see how dangerously low the v-neck went down and the slid was all the way to her waist. Leeuna tugged on the skirt trying to make the slit go down more but when she did the v-neck went down lower. After a few minuets of trying to fix it she gave up.  
  
"There happy?" Leeuna squinted and sighed.  
  
"Almost here's a hair brush… you may want to do something with your hair" Yoko tossed her a hairbrush.  
  
" I think my hair is fine thank you very much" Leeuna brushed her waist long blue hair then tossed it back to Yoko. Yoko then passed Leeuna a pair of dress shoes and Leeuna put them on then Yoko led her out of the room. Once out in the hall there were a lot of guards to watch them. Leeuna scoffed 'How expected of them' she followed Yoko down the hall towards a huge room. In the room she saw there were representatives of every country.  
  
"Ok why the hell am I here?" Leeuna asked as they walked into the room full of people. Yoko shrugged  
  
"I have no clue I only follow orders from Allen…" she said.  
  
"From Allen…. why would he want me here for? And dressed like this?" Leeuna asked again.  
  
"As I said before I only follow my orders… and here comes Allen now…" Yoko motioned over for Leeuna to see Allen walking up to them.  
  
"Leeuna I am glad you came we have some important things to discuss" Allen grinned and held out an arm for Leeuna to take. Leeuna smirked and walked right past him  
  
"Don't give me this crap Allen I am not putting on a show for you." Allen walked up to her and stopped her  
  
"If you want to see Dilandau again alive then you will play by my rules understand?" he waned her and took her arm. Leeuna sighs and accepted his arm as Allen led her to the back of the room into one of the private talking areas. Allen signaled for her to sit down and she did and glared at him.  
  
"Now there is no need for the dirty looks you are lucky to be here…and in good condition" he smirked and looked her down then back up.  
  
"Why do you want me here?" Leeuna asked and rubbed her bare arm.  
  
"I just wanted to see you again before anything will happen… and maybe cut a deal" Allen smirked and sat in the chair close in front of her.  
  
"What kind of deal do you propose?" she gave him a questioning look. Allen just smirked and leaned forward and put a hand on her leg. Leeuna smacked his hand away wide eyed  
  
"Get your hand off me Allen Shazar!" she glared and stood up. Allen then stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him so her face was beside his.  
  
"Like I said before you will play by my rules or Dilandau will not make it through the night…" he warned her.  
  
"What's your deal Shazar? What do you have planned?" she growled as they stood there.  
  
"All I want is you," he whispered.  
  
"What do you mean… you want me?" she questioned him.  
  
"I own you… you would be my what could I call it… personal slave" he smirked at her.  
  
"I will do no such thing for you!" she snapped and growled.  
  
"Oh you will if you want Dilandau to see him alive again… if you refused I will kill him myself and kill every single one of your friends" he smiled evilly. Leeuna gasped and took a step back  
  
" You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't I? I would be a hero if I killed Dilandau but… if you become my personal slave I will keep him alive and your friends." He grined evilly.  
  
"Let me See Dilandau … then I will decide," she sighed.  
  
"Fine follow me then…" he led her out of the room and towards the cells. Leeuna had no clue on what to do but maybe seeing Dilandau will help her figure out what to do.  
  
**** 


	9. The personal attack

Hello I am back after my long silence of not posting anything on this (homework for the 10th grade is brutal) So I am so sorry everyone I have tired and tried to get this up and done but all odds have been against me. Plus exams are only 2 weeks away so everything I have will cut down slowly. But I will try hard to get stuff up but back to the story (grins nervously). I know you are a bit mad … heh heh but I swear everything will work out… eventually…. (Grins and hides)  
  
  
  
Leeuna walked down the hall of the castle with the last person in the world she would want to be with, Allen Shazar. He had a huge smirk on his face as he led her down the hall towards the dungeons where they held Dilandau.  
  
"Here it is… make it quick…" he opens the door for her and she walks through. She looked around the damp cell and spotted Dilandau hanging tiredly against the wall dangling from his wrists.  
  
"Dilandau!" she ran over to him. Dilandau slowly lifted his head up and looked at her  
  
"Leeuna! What are you doing down here… and dressed like that?" his eyes fell on her outfit and had a stunned look on his face. Leeuna frowned and put her hand under his chin  
  
"Stop looking its creeping me out… its bad enough I have Allen after me" she then wished she hadn't said that.  
  
"WHAT!! ALLEN SHAZAR IS HERE!!!" Dilandau yelled overly loud. Leeuna put her hand over his mouth to shut him up  
  
"Shh… he is just outside the door… but I have a plan…" she took her tail blade and started to pick the lock on his one arm.  
  
"OK Leeuna have you though of our deal…" Allen started to walk in. Leeuna panicked and she couldn't think of anything to stall she almost had the first shackle off. Leeuna stood in front of Dilandau so you couldn't see him and puts on a fake smile.  
  
" I don't know Allen…" she grinned but mentally was glaring at him.  
  
"Well I hope this will help you decide" he walked up to her and was about to kiss her when his eyes looked at Dilandaus wrist shackles. But before Allen could do anything Leeuna brought her face close to his and kissed Allen. She heard Dilandau growl as she kissed Allen softly. They broke the kiss and Allen smirked  
  
"You see it my way … good… see you in an hour… you know where to find me…" then Allen left.  
  
"Grrr the nerve of that blonde haired Bimbo! When I get out of here I'm going to kill him!" he growled angrily.  
  
" Sorry Dilandau…" uses her tail to unlock the rest of the shackle. Once she got it she sighed  
  
" I have to go… I cant risk to stay any longer you are going to have to get out the rest of the way…" hands him a small dagger.  
  
"Thanks Leeuna… be careful please…" Dilandau sighed; Leeuna smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
" Yes I will... but I have to go…" she then walked quickly out of the cell. She walked quickly towards Allen's study and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter" she heard him call from inside. Leeuna slowly opened the door and walked in and saw him sitting at his fine wood desk.  
  
"Ah there you are Leeuna… I was waiting for you." Allen smiled and stood up and walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. Leeuna took a step back and walked past him  
  
"What a nice room Allen… it has a wonderful view." She smiled and looked out the window.  
  
"I know I hand picked this room myself" he came up close behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Leeuna jumped and spun around to look at him but ended up looking into his chest so she took a step back.  
  
"A little jumpy are we? I can change that." Allen smiled and pulled her close into him. Leeuna pushed on his chest and pushed him away.  
  
"Allen no … not here…" she crossed her arms. Allen frowned and walked up to her and picked her up.  
  
"Fine … I will take you where you should feel more… comfortable." He walked out of the room and into the next room and dropped her onto his huge bed. Leeuna made a slight squeaking noise when she hit the bed. This was the very last place she wanted to be with the person she hated most. Allen got on to the bed and put his hands on her shoulders holding her down and out his legs on either side of her.  
  
" You are not going anywhere…" he smirked and kissed her. Leeuna freaked and bit his tongue.  
  
"Ow you bitch" He jerked his head up and smacked her in the face and ripped the strap on her shirt off.  
  
"Let me go Allen the deal is off!" she went to sit up but Allen pushed her back down.  
  
"Your not leaving here without me getting what I want" he Smirked and started to pull up her skirt. Leeuna panicked she didn't know what to do, everything she was taught left her and she just totally panicked. Panic totally washed over her as Allen pulled her Skirt up to her waist slowly. She didn't know what to do for once in her life she was totally scared she didn't want this to happen she hoped something would happen to stop this from happening.  
  
"Allen the only thing you're going to get is an head ach" Dilandau came out from behind the door and he had a piece of wood and whacked Allen over the head with it. Allen yelped in pain and crumpled to the floor knocking out cold.  
  
"Are you ok Leeuna?" he helped her up and pulled her into his arms. Leeuna shook and put her head in his chest and held on to him to try and feel safer. Dilandau frowned and fixed her top and skirt and just stood there holding her trying to calm her down.  
  
"Its ok Leeuna… I wont let this happen again … I promise" he looked down at her.  
  
" And I think you need some new clothing for our trip home?" he walked over to the drawers and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants and passed them to her.  
  
"Thanks Dilandau…" she turned around and took off her dress and put on the new clothes after she had to modify them so she could wear them.  
  
"Alright now lets get out of here Leeuna" He took one of Allen's swords and then too another one handed it to her and headed for the door. Leeuna nodded and they ran down the hall.  
  
****  
  
After 2 hours Leeuna and Dilandau made their way back to camp. It would have been harder if Migel hadn't come with two extra horses. He told them right after they went missing Folken sent him after them. They were both happy that he had come with help and supplies. So Later that night they stopped to camp out and hear what was going on at Zaibach. The three of them sat at the fire that's after Dilandau and Leeuna got back into their Dragon slayer gear.  
  
"Give me the full report on what is going on at the camp Migel." Dilandau sat on the dry ground. Migel nodded  
  
" The camp has been taken down… we have moved back to the floating fortress" Migel paused for a reaction.  
  
"What?! Why were we moved back? Our mission isn't over! We have gotten so close it taken us almost a year and a half to get where we are now!" Dilandau was clearly confused.  
  
"Well Emperor Dornkirk said abort this mission and try a different approach…" Migel sighed.  
  
"Damnit…we where so close…" Dilandau muttered. Leeuna leaned up against a tree and sighed, she had never been inside the floating fortress yet so she had no clue what to expect.  
  
"Is that all Migel?" Dilandau asked as he stared into the fire.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau that's all I have to report on" Migel stated. Dilandau nodded and got up and walked towards the tents and disappeared inside his tent. Leeuna watched him leave and sighed.  
  
"Leeuna… how did you two get captured? You were supposed to be in the infirmary still…" Migel asked as he leaned against the tree by hers.  
  
"Well… I left my tent and walked into the forest a short ways from the camp and I guess Lord Dilandau saw me and came after me and ordered me back when we got attacked." She lied.  
  
"Hmmmm… that doesn't explain why Lord Dilandaus armor jacket and his sword were left behind on the ground" Migel looked at her. Leeuna didn't know what to say she didn't have anyway of making up a lie for this one. Just then Dilandau opened his tent flap and looked out at them.  
  
"Leeuna I would like to have a word with you now" he then shut the tent flap after. Leeuna stood up and looked at Migel, who shrugged his shoulders as she walked over to Dilandaus tent. She walked in side the darkly lit tent the light of his lantern was turned down very low so no shadows could be seen from the outside.  
  
"Were you listening in on what we were talking about Dilandau?" she asked and looked around the tent trying to see where he was. He walked out of one of the corners and walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Yes I was," he told her.  
  
"Thank you for getting me out of there… I wasn't sure on how to answer that question." She smiled up at him. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her and bent down and kissed her. Leeuna pulled away and shivered and turned away from him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her and walked up to her.  
  
" I just don't feel… right about this…Migel is right out there… what if he hears something… he could tell the others and…maybe I should sleep in my own tent tonight" she turned and looked at him sadly.  
  
"Fine… if it's what you think is best… goodnight then…" he sighed. Leeuna gave him a short kiss goodnight and walked out of the tent. Migel saw her come out of the tent and got up and walked over to her.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"It was nothing… he was thanking me for getting him out of that cell… but anyways I am going to bed…good night Migel" she smiled softly at him.  
  
"Alright Leeuna se you in the morning" he turned and walked to his tent and went inside. Leeuna sighed, as she stood outside alone so she walked inside of her tent. She pulled off her armor and set it on the chest in the corner of her room and got into her baggy cream pants and short top. She got into bed and sighed sadly and looked up at the roof of the tent. She felt lonely, as she lay in her own bed alone, she sighed again and closed her eyes and tried to fall sleep. Just as she drifted off to sleep she could feel someone slip into bed with her. She jumped and turned around and was around to reach for her sword when a hand was put over her mouth.  
  
"Shh… its only me…" it was Dilandau. Leeuna sighed and calmed down and let go of her sword and pulled her hand back towards herself.  
  
"What are you doing in here? I thought we had a deal to stay in our own tents tonight?" she frowned.  
  
"Well plans change" he smirked and put his hand on her arm and kissed her softly. Leeuna smiled and rested her head on his chest and sighed, she put her hand on his chest and played with the material of his shirt. Dilandau pulled off his shirt and put it on the ground and then wrapped his arms around Leeuna and closed his eyes. Leeuna smiled and rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Finally everything was calm and back to normal… but how long will this last for? How long can they keep their secret a secret once they get to the floating fortress? All they cared about now was that they were together and no one could stop them. In the morning the fortress would come to get them and everything will change.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Ok I hope you liked this chapter. I am still very sorry it took so long to get up. Well please do the right thing and review at the end. 


	10. The Fortress

OK here is chapter ten ^^ I hope you like it and thank you for all your reviews everyone ^^. And no I don't need a Beta I am perfectly fine but thank you for the offer Yukari.  
  
The morning sun tried to shine though the clouds but failed it was a dark and gloomy morning with the threat of rain to pour. It was still fairly early in the morning when Migel was the first one up. He wanted to get a head start on getting the normal things done before Lord Dilandau got up. He quickly got dressed and packed up his stuff and then walked out and packed up his tent. Migel sighed and looked up into the sky and at the dark black clouds. He looked towards Leeuna tent ' Maybe I should wake her up so she can get ready before Lord Dilandau wakes up.' He walked over to her tent but stopped when he heard whispering inside of the tent. He stopped and listened to what was going on inside. The he heard Leeuna squeal from inside of the tent then he heard some one shish her harshly. Migel had a feeling he should check on her to see if she was ok. But what business was it of his to know what was going on. But what if she was being attacked? He couldn't risk it he opened the flap of the tent and rushed in.  
  
"Leeuna what's wrong? What was that noise I heard....." Migels eyes went wide at what he saw. He saw Leeuna sitting up in bed with arms wrapped around Lord Dilandau's neck and her tail wrapped around his waist. Lord Dilandau had his hands pressed firmly on her back pulling her close to him and they were kissing. Leeuna paused and saw Migel.  
  
"OH MY GOD MIGEL!" she shouted Shockley and let go of Lord Dilandau and pulled up her blanket to cover up herself.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!!" Migel yelled out. He stood in the door way totally shocked he didn't know what to do or say. Lord Dilandau glared at him darkly and growled and clenched his fists. Lord Dilandau got out of bed and walked up to Migel and grabbed him by throat and held him in the air.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing bursting into here like that? AND! What's wrong with her being with me? HUH! I should kill you right here and now," Lord Dilandau yelled. Migel coughed and gasped for air as he hung there trying to breath. He saw Leeuna come up behind Lord Dilandau and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dilandau put him down. he just shocked. please put him down and let me talk to him." she said quietly. Lord Dilandau looked at her then sighed and dropped Migel and he hit the floor coughing and gasping for air. Leeuna sighed and helped Migel up off the floor and looked over her shoulder at Dilandau and sighed and led Migel out of the tent.  
  
"I am so sorry Migel." Leeuna sighed sadly and sat down on one of the logs. Migel stayed standing and looked down on her. He was totally confused he never thought Leeuna would end up with Lord Dilandau he was a totally opposite to her. He was mean and ruthless and showed no mercy but Leeuna she was kind and generous always knew the right things to say no matter what.  
  
"Why. why him?" he whispered to her. Leeuna sighed and stood up and looked at him.  
  
" There is more to him then meets the eye. at first I wasn't so sure about him. at first all I thought he wanted was someone he could throw away after being done with. I thought I had seen his kind before but. I was wrong there is far more to him and I love him more then anything." She sighed.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me Leeuna? I am your best friend aren't I?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you are Migel.you were the first person to give me a chance when I first joined Zaibach. But I couldn't tell anyone.because if the outside armies found out Dilandau had a weakness then.everyone would come after me." Leeuna sighed again. Now Migel knew why Lord Dilandau had freaked out. he was afraid something would happen to Leeuna. He felt so stupid he overreacted when he didn't know the whole story.  
  
"Sorry Leeuna. I overreacted before I knew what was going on" Migel sighed.  
  
"Its ok but. I will have to talk to Dilandau. I have to tell him we can trust you with our secret." She walked into the tent again. Migel had a feeling that Lord Dilandau wasn't going to trust him to easily.  
  
****  
  
Leeuna walked into the tent to find Dilandau standing in the corner of the room fully dressed in his gear. He heard her come in and turned around and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Well?" He walked up to her.  
  
"We can trust him . I know he won't tell anyone" she sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Why the hell should I trust him? How do you know he won't tell the other slayers? Its bad enough that Folken has caught us how many people will we trust?" Dilandau crossed his arms frowning.  
  
"Dilandau just give him a chance. after that we should be more careful.so we better get ready before the fortress comes." Leeuna picked up her Dragon slayer gear then got it on. Dilandau walked towards the door  
  
" I better go pack up my stuff. then I'll come back" He walked out of the tent. Leeuna sighed as she rounded up all of her things. After she did all that she walked out and took down her tent then rolled it up and packed it away. Dilandau walked up behind her  
  
" Migel has gone to check to see if the fortress is coming." He sighed. Leeuna turned around to took at him  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing don't worry." Dilandau looked around. Leeuna gave him a worried look then looked up into the sky. A huge black fortress emerged from the clouds coming towards them.  
  
"That's it? Its huge."Leeuna gasped in amazement of how such a huge fortress could float in the air like that.  
  
"Come on we better get going." Dilandau started towards the fortress. Leeuna slowly followed behind him then caught sight of Migel coming up beside her. The three of them got onto the fortress then they stood in the hanger that was filled with huge Gymelfs.  
  
"So you two made it out of there unharmed.good" Folken walked out to greet them but was with two cat women, one sliver and the other gold in color. Dilandau stood there not speaking just stood there with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Dilandau you will see that your room is just how you left it.and as for you Leeuna all your belongings have been moved into a room for you with anything else you would need, Migel take her to her room" Folken told her. Leeuna bowed at Folken then followed behind Migel but glancing over her shoulder to look at Dilandau. They walked down the dull gray hallway towards her room. Migel stopped in front of a door then turned to look at her.  
  
"Here's your room Leeuna. Mine is just down the hall with Dalet and Chesta" Migel smiled at her.  
  
"Alright thanks Migel." She smiled at him and walked into her room to take a look around. The room was a dull gray just like the hallways; the air had a metallic taste to it, which would take her a while to get used to.  
  
"I thought your kind was just a myth.I guess you proved us wrong" A voice hissed behind her. Leeuna turned and looked at who was standing in the doorway. It was the two cat girls that were with Lord Folken before.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Leeuna growled. The cat race and the dragon race didn't mix very well and tend not to get along very well.  
  
"How did you get to be a dragon slayer? Who did you sleep with to get to your high title? The silver haired one smirked.  
  
" No one but I can see who you two slept with to get here" She smirked evilly seeing she had hit a soft spot.  
  
"You leave Lord Folken out of this!" The gold one hissed in Folkens defense.  
  
"Oh I have seen your type before. Sleep with their lords to get into a high station or to get more power.Now get out of my room" Leeuna walked up to them tale blade drawn pushing them out the door slamming the door in their face. She heard the two of them hiss outside of her door then walk away. Leeuna shook her head as she checked to see if all her stuff was there.  
  
After doing that and checking her wound, which was healed, now got bored so she laid down on her bed to rest. Hours went by and she didn't hear from Dilandau she was starting to worry a bit. A while later someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in" Leeuna called sitting up hoping it was Dilandau. Migel walked into her room with a deck of cards in his hand.  
  
"Hey Leeuna since its your first night in the fortress we thought you might want a small welcoming party?" Migel grinned and walked into her room followed by Gatti, Chesta, Dalet and Grumiel. Leeuna smiled getting up walking towards all of them. She saw that they had brought a bottle of red wine, glasses and food.  
  
"Oh you guys are great! Thank you" Leeuna smiled at her friends.  
  
"Well lets get started!" Gatti grinned then poured Leeuna a glass of wine handing it to her after. They all pulled up chairs then poured each other wine then started to play cards. The six of then drank and played cards till late at night then around 1:00 Leeuna kicked them all out of her room so she could get some sleep.  
  
"Good night guys. see you in the morning" Leeuna helped some of them out.  
  
"Awww Leeuna can't I stay and sleep here with you? Your so beautiful and caring." Gatti said clearly drunk out of his mind.  
  
"Your saying that now Gatti but tomorrow you wont be saying that when I'm kicking your ass in the training session" Leeuna laughed helping Gatti out her door. Chesta put an arm under Gatti to help him walk shaking his head.  
  
"Goodnight Leeuna" he smiled at her and helped Gatti towards his room.  
  
"Make sure he gets to his room alright!" Leeuna called after him.  
  
"See you in the morning Leeuna want me to come by and get you in the morning so you know where you're going?" Migel asked just before he left.  
  
"Sure that would be great. good night Migel" She smiled and watched him leave. Leeuna shook her head then closed her door walking towards the table. After she cleaned everything up she took off her armor and got into bed. She yawned tiredly then closed her eyes to get some sleep.  
  
**** 


	11. The fight

Here is chapter 11 I hope you are still liking my story. You all must tell me quickly weather you want the sequel or not.  
  
Migel had all intentions to get up early to pick up Leeuna but last night he must have drank more wine then he though. His head pounded sharply as he slowly got out of bed to get ready.  
  
"Damn my head hurts," He mumbled to himself, as he got dressed. He looked towards the clock to see how late he was to getting up. His clock read 6:30.  
  
"SIX THIRTY! Awww no I'm late!" He quickly grabbed all of his things then ran out the door. He tired to fix his hair, put his sword away and run to the training room all at the same time. Migel ran into the training room to see all the slayers lined up and Dilandau was standing in front of the room. Migel slowly walked in then stood beside Leeuna in line hoping Lord Dilandau wouldn't make a big deal out of his lateness. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Leeuna give him a look of disapproval.  
  
"Migel Why are you late?" Lord Dilandaus voice cut through in a sharp tone.  
  
"I woke up late Lord Dilandau" Migel spoke quietly as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"Woke up late? You think that's a liable excuse? I think not when I tell you a time to meet YOU COME ON TIME!" Dilandau stood right in front of his face as he yelled. Migel wince because he knew what was coming next. Lord Dilandau glared at Migel and punched him in the side of the face hard enough to knock him to the floor.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER BE LATE AGAIN OR YOUR DAYS HERE ARE NUMBERED!!" Dilandau kicked Migel in the side sharply then walked away. Migel coughs as he tried to get up slowly off the floor. Leeuna quickly crouched down and helped him up off the floor and whispered.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked softly. Migel nodded softly at her holding his side sorely.  
  
" WHAT are you doing Leeuna?" Lord Dilandau walked over to them. Leeuna looked at Dilandau with no emotion present on her face.  
  
"Did I tell you to help him up?" He asked sharply looking at her darkly. "No you Didn't Lord Dilandau" she said calmly.  
  
"Then WHY help him?" His anger was growing by the second. Migel looked at Leeuna for her answer to Lord Dilandaus last question.  
  
" It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment," Leeuna answered looking Dilandau in the eye. Dilandau glared at her then brought up his hand and slapped her across the face. Everyone in the room stopped to look at them. Leeuna kept looking at Dilandau looking somewhat mad.  
  
"DON'T you ever EVER! Act without my consent ever AGAIN do you understand?" He glared at her.  
  
"I.I understand" she spoke quietly looking away from him.  
  
"Good.now as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted Folken has given me news that we are to attack Faneila by Gymelfs under the orders of Emperor Dornkirk." Dilandau said as he walked back in forth in front of them.  
  
"We are to be ready for when I get word of when to attack. I don't know when we are to leave but we must be ready for anything to happen." He then stopped in the middle of the room.  
  
"You are now dismissed for now you all must come back in one hour for practice till then I don't care what you do." Lord Dilandau grumbled as everyone slowly left the room. Migel stopped and looked at Leeuna.  
  
"Are you coming?" Migel asked her. Before Leeuna could answer Lord Dilandau came up behind him.  
  
"Leeuna I need a word with you now.alone" Dilandau glared at Migel. Migel got the hint and walked out of the room towards his own.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Leeuna stood in the middle of the room not looking or saying anything to Dilandau even though they were alone. They were silent for a few moment till Dilandau walked up to her then put his hands on her waist.  
  
"Leeuna I want to---" He started. Leeuna glared at him then punched him as hard as she could sending him across the room into the wall.  
  
"Dilandau you're a bastred you know that? First you beat on Migel more then needed then you get mad at me on something you could have easily over looked THEN you slap me across the face." She ranted glaring at him the whole time.  
  
" What are you trying to prove here Dilandau? That you're tough? That-that you can still have that badass attitude? Well its not working on me! YOU'RE A ASS DILANDAU!" she yelled then ran out of the room leaving Dilandau on the floor. She ran down the hall so not to let anyone see the tears that slipped from her eyes. As she ran down the hall she didn't see Folken walking down the hall in the opposite direction as her. She brushed past him and ran into her room slamming the door after her. Leeuna sat on her bed then cried in sadness and furry but she stopped when someone knocked on her door. She looked at the door wiping her eyes then got up to opened the door to see Lord Folken standing there.  
  
"Leeuna is everything ok?" He asked looking at her with some concern.  
  
" I'm fine." Leeuna sniffed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
" It doesn't look that way you have a red mark on your face which may need ice" Folken handed her an ice pack. Leeuna took it from him, she had totally forgotten about the mark on her face.  
  
"Thank you Lord Folken." Leeuna spoke quietly.  
  
" Will you let me in and tell me what's wrong?' He asked her.  
  
"Alright." she opened the door wider for him letting him into her room. Folken walked inside and sat on the edge of her bed then Leeuna slowly sat beside him looking at the floor.  
  
" What has you so upset Leeuna?" Folken asked her softly. Leeuna explained everything that happened in the training room then started to cry shortly after putting her head on Folkens shoulder.  
  
"I can see why you are upset Leeuna but Dilandau has been very stressed lately about keeping the secret about you two quiet but doing what he did does not help the suspicions that are already going around the fortress" Lord Folken explained.  
  
"Suspicions?" she looked up from his shoulder wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yes some of the Sorcerers have suspicions about the day you two got attacked so Dilandau is trying to get ride of them" Folken told her.  
  
" I see. but that still doesn't give him the right to hit me." She added.  
  
" There is more to it then that isn't there?" he asked her.  
  
" Well I haven't told Dilandau about a lot that happened while he was locked up." Leeuna sighed.  
  
"What did happen?" Folken asked.  
  
" I have nightmares about it still.what could have happened if Dilandau hadn't came at that moment" Leeuna shuddered.  
  
"I see. well it didn't happen so don't worry Leeuna.but I must leave you for now if you need to talk more come to my room my door is always open" Folken stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Thank you Lord Folken." Leeuna watched him leave shutting the door behind himself.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau sat in the training room rubbing the side of his face where Leeuna had hit him. 'Jeeze she hits hard when she's mad' he thought to himself as he slowly got up off the floor and winced.  
  
"Damn" he swore under his breath. One of his ribs had gotten broken when he had hit the wall when Leeuna hit him. He held his ribs as he walked towards the infirmary mumbling darkly. He pushed open the door to the infirmary then walked inside to see two Sorcerers healing Migel.  
  
"Lord Dilandau have you finally came for your test?" one asked.  
  
"Heh you only wish I need my Ribs healed and that's it you're not running any god damn test on me" Dilandau snapped.  
  
"Well it will be easier if we do the test now because we will be doing the test on everyone before you go to war: The second one told him.  
  
"You will do no such thing on any of my men" Dilandau growled as one of the sorcerers wrap up his ribs.  
  
"There done." The one said as Dilandau put his armor jacket back on.  
  
"Good" Dilandau headed towards the door.  
  
"Lord Dilandau you will get that test one you one time or another." The second sorcerer said darkly.  
  
"Not in this life time" Dilandau laughed mockingly and walked out of the room. Dilandau walked towards the training room where all of the slayers were practicing. He saw everyone was there except for Leeuna; Dilandau frowned and looked around to see if he was mistaken.  
  
"She's not coming Dilandau I have her taking a break" Folken walked out from the shadows.  
  
"What?" Dilandau turned to look at him.  
  
"Leeuna isn't coming and I think it would be wise to leave her alone right now," Folken told him.  
  
"What do you know of what's going on right now?" Dilandau asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I had a talk with Leeuna on what you did and she is fairly angry at you" Folken warned him.  
  
"Whatever."Dilandau mumbled and walked towards the rest of his slayers.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of the night around 11:00 Leeuna sat awake in bed looking out the window of her room watching the trees and land run under them as they float across the land. She sighed as she looked out the window then turned walking towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower as the pulled off all her clothing then walked inside. She just stood there letting the water massage her back; she stood there for a few minuets then turned off the water then pulled a towel off its rack, she wrapped it around her self then walked out of the shower. Her hair dripped over her shoulders, she walked into the main part of her room. Then there was a knock on her door so she walked up to the door in her towel. Leeuna opened the door to see Dilandau standing at her door.  
  
"Leeuna I need to talk to you." he whispered.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you" She held up her towel with one hand.  
  
"But I need to talk" Dilandau put his foot in the door so she couldn't close it on him.  
  
"Fine.but not for long." She sighed walking away from the door. Dilandau walked into the room shutting the door carefully behind himself.  
  
"So talk Dilandau" She turned looking at him.  
  
"I want to explain about earlier Leeuna. about hitting you. it hurt me more then it hurt you and---" Leeuna cut him off.  
  
"Oh did it now? How would you know Dilandau the last time I was hit like that it was by Allen Shazar!! All you did was bring back all that emotional pain!" She yelled then threw a glass at him.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL ME I COULD HELP!" Dilandau yelled back. As the yelling went on it woke up only one person surprisingly. Migel walked out of his room groggy eyed and half asleep, he walked up to Leeuna door where yelling could be heard.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he put his head closer the door to hear. Then there was a sudden bang on the door from the inside, which made Migel jump up and jerk his head away from the door.  
  
"What was that? I don't know Migel but we better go back to bed now. ok." he mumbled to himself still half asleep then walked back to his room then to go back to bed.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT!" Leeuna yelled.  
  
"What?" Dilandau paused then looked at her.  
  
"I said get out now," She told him sternly.  
  
" I'm not done talking yet Leeuna so I'm not leaving" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine I'll make you!" She opened the door pushing him out causing him to trip then fall into the wall. She then shut the door after him locking it so he couldn't come back in. She sighed and got ready for bed then got into her bed closing her eyes tiredly falling to sleep after a few minuets of staring at the roof.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
OK that's the end of this chapter. Oh and don't worry everything will work out in the end. 


	12. The makeup

Chapter 12 is here for the reading and only a few more chapters are left before the end so hurry and tell me weather you want a sequel or not.  
  
The next morning Dilandau woke up feeling horrible as ever, Leeuna was mad at him plus after Leeuna threw him out of her room he went right back to his room. That's pretty much all he could remember from last night; after he had gotten back to his room he pulled out a bottle of wine which three bottles lasted him till 2:00 then he passed out. Well that's what he guessed cause when he woke up his head hurt badly plus he saw that he was on the floor surrounded by three wine bottles. He slowly sat up holding his head sorely for it pounded in sharp pulses.  
  
"I guess I can't take my wine as good as I used to." Dilandau mumbled as he slowly picked himself off the floor. It was true he hadn't had a reason to drink like that since before he had met Leeuna. He sighed remembering how much he used to drink before he met her he did a lot of things before he met Leeuna that he wished he hadn't. Dilandau sat down on the edge of his holding his head as he rested his elbows on his knees. He sighed heavily and pulled his messy hair out of his face keeping his hands on his head.  
  
"What should I do? I have to make it up to her some how.I have to fix things. but how?" Dilandau held his head and looked down at the floor. Then there was a knock at his door making Dilandau jerk his head up looking at the door.  
  
"Enter." He sighed. He didn't care who it was so he didn't look up to see who it was.  
  
"Lord Dilandau.we are waiting for you in the hanger." It was Migel. Dilandau got an idea so then he looked up tiredly at him.  
  
"Your good friends with Leeuna right Migel?" He asked softly.  
  
"Erm. yes sir I am." Migel answered sounding confused.  
  
"Well.. I need to. ask you something." Dilandau mumbled looking towards the wall.  
  
".Ok sir." Migel sounded shocked. Dilandau didn't blame him he never asked anything from his slayers before but he had to get back to Leeuna some how.  
  
"Leeuna is mad at me.what do you think I should do?" He sighed.  
  
"Just say.your sorry to her Lord Dilandau then maybe do something special for her." Migel told him.  
  
"Thank you Migel. I will be down in the hanger in a moment" Dilandau sighed softly.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" The after that Migel left the room. Dilandau got up off his bed then got ready to go to the hanger trying to think of the perfect time to talk to Leeuna. He walked out of his room heading towards the hanger where all the slayers where standing in a line still. Dilandau walked into the room looking at all the slayers.  
  
"Ok we are going to the outside training area to work on our Gymelfs so every one get in there melfs and we'll start." Dilandau slowly walked over to his red Gymelf then got inside shutting the hatch.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
  
" Lord Dilandau is sure acting weird today" Dalet whispered to Chesta and the others.  
  
"I know he looks horrible today.looks like he didn't sleep at all last night," Chesta said to everyone. Leeuna watched Dilandau walk to his Gymelf then get in then she sighed sadly and walked over to her melf.  
  
"Are you ok Leeuna you seem upset about something?" Gatti walked up to her.  
  
"I'm fine.don't worry Gatti." Leeuna flew up to her Gymelf getting inside it. She had never flown one before so all of the guys had told her the simple basics of using one. It all seemed really stupid to her but she was supposed to learn how to use one. Once everyone had gotten into their Gymelfs Dilandau voice rang over the intercoms.  
  
"Ok everyone lets get going."he told them. For some reason he sounded different today he sounded upset not himself, she knew this was her doing he must had done something last night. She moved her Gymelf so it went over the hanger then fell towards the ground.  
  
"Ok now how do I land this thing?" she mumbled to herself looking at all the switches and such.  
  
"Pull the black leaver Leeuna it will let you land" Migel told her over the intercom.  
  
"Thanks Migel." she did as he said so she landed perfectly. They started their practice she noticed how much skill the others had, they must have been piloting them for a long time. She turned and saw Dilandau practicing against Dalet. Leeuna saw that he wasn't really into it he was letting Dalet hit him; he seemed else where in his thoughts most likely. Just then she got hit by Migel in the side of the arm, which startled her.  
  
"AHH Jeeze Migel you scared me," She told him.  
  
"Sorry I was just seeing if you were still alive in there are you ok?" He asked her worriedly.  
  
"Yes I'm fine I just don't like using these things. would you mind if I stopped for a bit?" she asked.  
  
"I don't mind Leeuna go ahead" Migel said. Leeuna opened the hatch to her melf then jumped out as she started to fly to the forest. She landed in the forest then looked around to see what was around her. Leeuna walked up to a rock that was right beside a tree so she sat down on the rock. She sighed as she looked around the area, she could still hear the Gymelfs crash in the practice area behind her. Leeuna heard someone walk up behind her slowly, she knew who it was then she sighed sadly.  
  
" I know you know who it is.and before you tell me to go away hear me out." Dilandau said behind her.  
  
"Ok Dilandau." she sighed then turned around to look at him. She noticed that he did look horrible he had dark lines under his eyes, his eyes look tiredly sad and his hair was sort of messy.  
  
" I'm sorry for what I did to you.I never meant to hurt you. I was so caught up in keeping us a secret that I almost lost our secret" Dilandau sighed tiredly. Leeuna was shocked that was the first time I think he as ever really apologized to her like that plus he admitted he did something wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry for punching you so you hit the wall and break your ribs" She sighed.  
  
"You heard about that?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Migel said he saw you in there." she told him.  
  
"I see," he said softly looking at the ground.  
  
"Dilandau you know you can look at me. I'm not that mad at you anymore I am still a bit but I know you will find a way to make it up to me" She smiled walking up to him.  
  
"So your still mad but not mad enough to stop talking to me?" he asked confusedly. Leeuna smiled then kissed him softly putting a hand on the side of his face. Dilandau put his hands on her waist pulling her close to him deepening the kiss. Leeuna pushed him back lightly with her hand taking a step away from him.  
  
"We're not that back together yet you still have some making up to do before we get back to that." she told him.  
  
"I see.what do I have to do?" he asked.  
  
"You have to figure that part yourself Dilandau." She smiled at him walking back towards where everyone was practicing.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Around 7:00pm everyone was back in the fortress tired from the practice earlier in the day. Leeuna lay on her bed she was tired from using the Gymelfs they were harder then she thought to use.  
  
"Jeeze how can they use those things all the time" she sighed tiredly closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in" she called. The door was opened and Chesta walked in.  
  
"Hey Leeuna Lord Dilandau wanted me to come get you to take you to his throne room" Chesta smiled at her.  
  
"Oh ok" Leeuna sat up swinging her legs off the side of her bed then followed.  
  
"How can you not be tired from the Gymelf practice?" Leeuna asked him.  
  
"You get used to it after a while" Chesta smiled at her then stopped at a door.  
  
"Here we hare Leeuna see you later" Chesta smiled and walked away down the hall. Leeuna paused then knocked on the door to the room.  
  
"Come in" She heard him call. Leeuna slowly opened the door to the dark throne room. She looked into the room but it was so dark that she couldn't see anything at all. She walked further into the dark room then she heard the door close behind her. Leeuna spun around to look where the door was.  
  
"Dilandau are you there?" she called into the darkness waiting for her eyes to get used to the dark. She felt someone walk behind her then disappear into the darkness.  
  
"Dilandau was that you?" She called into the darkness again starting to freak out. Then in the far off corner of the room a single candle was lit and Dilandau stood beside the candle.  
  
"There you are what are you doing?" She walked up to the candle where Dilandau was. Just as she got up to the candle he disappeared into the darkness again.  
  
"Hey where did you go?" she called out again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know Leeuna" he told her from the darkness.  
  
"This isn't funny anymore where are you?" Leeuna looked around. Dilandau came up behind her wrapping his arms around her tightly making her jump.  
  
"Jumpy are we?" Dilandau whispered to her. Leeuna sighed softly turning to look at him frowning slightly. Dilandau kissed her softly pulling her close to himself; Leeuna pushed him away slightly.  
  
"No Dilandau you still haven't made it up to me yet" Leeuna told him.  
  
"Fine fair enough then.to make it up to you." Dilandau walked around the room lighting a few more candles, on the floor there was a blanket spread out on the floor with dinner set on it.  
  
"Wow Dilandau I never knew you could be romantic like this." She turned to look at him. Dilandau smirked as he walked towards the blanket pulling her with him. They sat down on the blanket at the base of the throne.  
  
"You haven't eaten yet right?" He asked her.  
  
"No I haven't yet so this perfect Dilandau" Leeuna smiled at him.  
  
"So we're good now right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Dilandau we are ok now" she smiled softly.  
  
"Good" he leaned against the throne steps. They soon started to eat of what they wanted form what Dilandau had brought from the kitchen. Leeuna sat close to Dilandau she then rested her back against his chest for comfort. Dilandau then wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head on him. She sighed heavily looking up at him calmly. Leeuna sat there looking around at all of the candles lit watching them flicker from the open window. Dilandau lifted his one gloved hand then ran it down the side of her face softly then took a lock of her hair sighing as he twisted it around his finger. She took his hand in hers then kissed it softly, she then looked up at Dilandau turning to the side. He brought down his face down to hers kissing her softly holding the side of her face with his hand. Leeuna turned fully towards him kneeling on the floor putting her hands on his shoulder. Dilandau slowly took off Leeunas jacket armor setting it up on the steps leaving her in a plain white shirt then he took off his own. He then reached for her pant buckle when Leeuna pulled away from their kiss.  
  
"We can't do this here!" she whispered softly. Dilandau kissed her neck then looked at her.  
  
"Why can't we?" he unbuckled her pants sliding them off slowly taking underwear with it.  
  
"But in a throne room? What if-" Dilandau kissed her to silence her.  
  
"Its my Throne room remember" he whispered back. Leeuna stopped his actions once the pants got just before the middle of her thigh.  
  
"Still someone could come in and find us here I don't think we should." Leeuna told him. Dilandau laid her down of the floor carefully. Leeuna could feel the coldness of the floor on her back; it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"We will be fine don't worry" He pulled off his shirt and laid over her. She finally gave up to all reason and kissed him. The wind blew in making the flame of the candles flicker then blow out all together. This happened to all the candles except for one, which was left to give the couple at least a glimmer of light.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
In the early morning Migel, Chesta and Gatti walked down the hallway together.  
  
"You think Lord Dilandau is up yet?" Chesta asked the two.  
  
"Most likely you know how he likes to get up early for a good start. He's probably already had breakfast and so on," Gatti said.  
  
"Yeah so he should be in his throne room now it's were he has been for the last few days" Migel told the others as they rounded a corner walking towards the throne room. They stopped at the door looking at it for a few moments.  
  
"Maybe we should knock first?" Chesta suggested.  
  
"Nah we might as well just open the door he might not be in there you never know with lord Dilandau" Gatti made a good point. Migel nodded and reached for the doorknob then stopped.  
  
"What if he is in there? He might get pissed off for opening the door without his consent?" Migel pointed out.  
  
"We can say the door was ajar a bit so we just thought it was ok" Gatti grinned.  
  
"I don't know if that will work Gatti" Chesta said nervously.  
  
"Well might as well try." Migel opened the door opening it up. All eyes went wide at what they saw; Leeuna and Lord Dilandau were lying on the floor with a small blanket just around their waists. Lord Dilandau had his arms wrapped around Leeuna just covering her top half with her wings folded slightly around herself. Migel quickly shut the door and the three of them turned from the door completely shocked.  
  
"Was that what I thought I saw?" Gatti said Shockley. Chesta just stood there with a bright red face with his blue eyes huge.  
  
"Oh my." Chesta blinked.  
  
"Erm I. don't know." Migel told them. He didn't know what to say to convince them other wise on what they just saw.  
  
"That was.Leeuna in there with Lord Dilandau. NAKED with Lord Dilandau. ASLEEP with Lord Dilandau" Chesta ranted.  
  
"Its not what you think guys.." Migel explained.  
  
"What do you mean.. You knew about them didn't you!" Gatti looked at him.  
  
" Migel knew what?" Dalet walked up to them.  
  
"NOTHING!" Migel shouted.  
  
"Why is Chesta all red in the face?" Dalet asked again.  
  
"We just saw Leeuna with Lord Dilandau" Gatti told Dalet.  
  
"Yes so? They are always talking" Dalet gave Gatti a weird look.  
  
"Well Dalet THEIR NAKED in there! TOGETHER!" Chesta spoke out.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Dalet looked at the three of them shocked.  
  
"Yeah and Migel knew about them the whole time and never told us a thing!" Gatti explained.  
  
"What? Really?" Dalet looked at Migel.  
  
" Guys get out of here now. lets go train shall we?" Migel pushed them down the hall slowly.  
  
"But what about that? In there?" Chesta pointed at the door.  
  
"Lets TRAIN I said" Migel growled as he pushed them down the hall towards the training room.  
  
*~*~*~ OK there is the end of chapter 12 I hope you people still like this story. Please review!! :D 


	13. Final Battle For Life

Ok here is chapter 13 and the final chapter in this story. This is one of the two endings I have come up with for this story. So this isn't the end necessarily that's all up to you people the readers. If you chose this ending I will still post the other ending and the first chapter to the sequel. Well enjoy the final chapter. or is it? MOI HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
In the throne room Leeuna tossed and turned moaning softly then suddenly she sat up gasping. She looked around the room gasping for air nervously as she ran her fingers threw her messy hair sighing.  
  
"Leeuna are you alright?" Dilandau mumbled softly looking at her tiredly.  
  
" I'm fine." Leeuna lay back down on the cold metal ground of the room. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her pulling her close kissing her neck then her shoulders carefully.  
  
"You don't seem ok" Dilandau rubbed the side of her arm.  
  
"I am ok truly I am Dilandau" Leeuna sighed.  
  
"Alright then." Dilandau kissed her again pulling her into him leaning over her again.  
  
"No I have to make my daily appearance I don't have time. plus don't you have a meeting?" Leeuna looked up at him going to move.  
  
"They can wait" Dilandau kissed her softly.  
  
"No I really have to go Dilandau " she pushed him off of her then got dressed quickly so he couldn't object.  
  
"I will see you later alright" She smiled down at him walking towards the door.  
  
"Alright." Dilandau said, as he got dressed. Leeuna opened the door walking out into the hall shutting the door carefully behind herself then walked casually down the hall towards the mess hall. She walked in to see Dalet, Gatti, Chesta and Migel sitting at a table eating quietly not saying anything.  
  
"Hi guys" She smiled then sat beside Migel. Everyone stopped to look at her looking at her somewhat in a nervous way.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Leeuna looked at them all in wonder.  
  
"Its nothing Leeuna we're just kind of tired." Migel finally spoke up.  
  
"I see." She looked towards Chesta who seemed not able to look at her. He has his eyes glued down at the table not looking up at all; his face was also a ting of red.  
  
"Chesta what's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"N-nothing." He wouldn't look up at her.  
  
"Why wont you look at me?" Leeuna looked at the other guys for help.  
  
"Chesta can't look at you the same cause he saw you naked" Gatti snickered. Leeuna stopped and blinked looking at Chesta.  
  
"What?" Leeuna looked at Gatti.  
  
"Yeah I saw ya too same with Migel you were in the thr-" Migel suddenly smacked Gatti upside the head causing him to be silent.  
  
"Shut UP Gatti!" Migel growled. Leeuna paused and looked at them all then she knew what Gatti was going to say then got bright red.  
  
"How much did you see. of me in the throne room." Leeuna looked at Migel.  
  
"They know Leeuna. after they saw you with him I had to tell them or they would get the wrong idea. don't be mad Leeuna." Migel explained.  
  
"You guys can't tell a single soul on what you saw no one or else trouble will start." Leeuna told them. The other three nodded quietly at the same time. A few moments later Dilandau walked into the room with Lord Folken trailing behind him.  
  
"Everyone we are going to war tonight so you all have to be ready so go now and prepare" with that Dilandau walked out of the room not before giving Leeuna a slight glance her way then he left leaving Lord Folken. Lord Folken walked up to Leeuna slowly then leaned over to her as to whisper.  
  
"Dilandau wants to see you in his room. now.it's very important" Lord Folken leaned back up. Leeuna nodded getting up as the two walked out of the mess hall then too Dilandaus room. Folken let her in then shut the door behind him quietly. Dilandau stood in his room looking out the window quietly.  
  
"Leeuna as your commander I can't let you come on this mission Lord Folken agrees on this " He didn't look at her.  
  
"What? I have to go Dilandau I want to come on this mission!" Leeuna objected.  
  
"From what I have seen you seemed to have not gotten the hang of using the Gymelfs so you may not come" Dilandau spoke again.  
  
"I am good at other thing Dilandau I can help I am coming if you like it or not." Leeuna shot back.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time Leeuna? You almost died I cant take that risk again." Dilandau sighed turning to look at her.  
  
"Dilandau I must come I will be more careful this time.I'm coming with you even if it means I have to go under your command!" Leeuna told him. Dilandau paused for a moment looking at her with the hint of worry in his eyes he then sighed.  
  
"Fine.you may come under my command but you cannot use a Gymelf I know you are strong enough in your own way." Dilandau sighed again.  
  
"Thank you Dilandau." Leeuna smiled softly at him then left the room quietly.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It only took a few hours but they were all ready and were just about to leave for Faneila. Everyone was in their Gymelfs except for Leeuna she sat on the shoulder of Dilandaus melfs from his order and Lord Folkens. They all dropped out of the hanger then flew quickly towards Faneila not stopping for anything. Once they landed in the wood of Faneila Leeuna jumped off Dilandaus Melf shoulder then all the melfs put on their cloaks for invisibility. They walked towards Faneila then broke threw the wall around the city. The screams of people filled the nights sky as the towns people fled for their lives. Soon after they had gotten there Van came to battle in Escaflowne along with his forces.  
  
"So there you are Van are you ready for your demise?" Dilandau laughed out at Van.  
  
"It will be yours that's coming." Van yelled back then the battle broke out. Everyone started to fight for the death as always. In the far corner of Faneila Van and Dilandau were fighting it all out. Their swords clashed as they fought fiercely; during the fight Dilandau had made a few hits on Van. Dilandau laughed with merciless pleasure as he blasted his flamethrower on Van.  
  
"Argh!!" Van shielded himself from the flames. Van blindly swung out his sword Hitting Dilandaus shoulder.  
  
"Damn you Van!" Dilandau growled then took a step back. Van took this time to Hit Dilandau in the shoulder disabling his shoulder of his melfs and also the blow shattered Dilandaus left shoulder.  
  
"Damn." Dilandau hissed in pain.  
  
"This ends here Dilandau" Van yelled at him. Dilandau growled as he held his arm in pain. 'What do I do? I can't use my sword because of my broken shoulder and I can't use my flamethrower because it doesn't work' Dilandau thought to himself. He saw that Van started to pull back his arm when.  
  
"Lord Dilandau get out of the way!" Leeuna came up behind Vans arm not seeing his arm pull back.  
  
"LEEUNA MOVE!" Dilandau yelled to warn her as she flew up to help him.  
  
"Good bye Dilandau!" Van yelled then swung his sword. Leeuna turned and saw the arm then tried to move but she wasn't quick enough. The Melf arm hit Leeuna causing her to fly into the nearest wall.  
  
"LEEUNA!" Dilandau yelled panicky seeing her hit the wall then fell to the ground. Dilandau opened the hatch to the Melf then holding his arm he jumped out of his melf to the ground. He ran as fast as he could towards Leeuna who was laying on the ground.  
  
"Leeuna!" he kneeled down picking up her head with his good arm. Leeuna winced then looked up at him as her eyes watered up with tears of pain.  
  
"Hold on Leeuna." Dilandau told her. Leeuna coughed as a trickle of blood slipped down the side of her mouth.  
  
"Oh god Leeuna." He brushed her hair out of her face. Leeuna started to cough uncontrollably then she started to close her eyes slowly.  
  
"Leeuna no stay awake.." Dilandau held her in his arms on the ground for he couldn't.  
  
"Sorry. Dilandau. I love . you" She opened her eyes weakly then coughed.  
  
" No you can't give up.not that easily you have been through worse." Dilandau eyes were huge filled with panic. Leeuna smiled at him sadly taking in deep shakily breaths.  
  
" Dilandau I'm. Sorry I tried" she closed her eyes slowly putting her hand on his holding it. Then her breathing became irregular then slowed down to nothing and her grip on his hand released and fell limp.  
  
"Leeuna. Leeuna" Dilandau shook her carefully but she didn't move or awake at all. Dilandau pulled her close then hung his head in sorrow as he kneeled on the ground. His eyes huge like rubies then his heart and world shattered that very moment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"The cause of Death was Bleeding internally. Dilandau there was nothing you could do to help her" Folken spoke quietly. Dilandau sat in his room looking out the window where he hadn't moved in days. The death of Leeuna had hit everyone hard but Dilandau was the worst. He sat locked up in his room all day he hadn't eaten or slept for days, he looked horrible.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Dilandau nothing could be done to save her," Folken told him. Dilandau didn't even move or turn to look at him. Folken sighed he missed Leeuna also the Fortress seemed darker then ever. Folken remember when Dilandau had brought her into the infirmary laying her on the table. He remembered his exact words "Help her.please." Folken knew he couldn't help her, if he could bring back the dead he would bring her back for him. He felt so bad for Dilandau no words could explain it how sorry for him he was. All of the other slayers were the same. None of them spoke a word especially Migel he knew the two had been best friends.  
  
"Dilandau I know how you feel-" Folken stopped at the sound of Dilandaus voice.  
  
"How could you possibly know how I feel Folken?" Dilandau spoke in a hush tone. He was right he didn't know how it felt to lose the only person he ever loved. Dilandaus whole world had shattered before him he was like an empty shell with nothing left to give.  
  
" I will leave you Dilandau." Folken sighed then left the room shutting the door behind him. Days flew by slower then usual the days didn't seem as full as they used to. Tragedy hit the Fortress once again a month later. Folken had sent Chesta to go check on Dilandau only to find him laying on his floor face down in his own pool of blood. The cause of death was never released but everyone had an idea of what could have caused it. Some said he had died of a broken heart far before they found him in his room. They say he died with Leeuna on that battlefield. The slayers have been left without a leader and without a friend. Folken sighed then looked out the window.  
  
"No one will ever forget this. no one that knew will forget what was lost." Folken sighed then walked out of the room turning off the lights to his room leaving it in the darkness. The darkness creped all throughout the fortress clutching everyone in its icy sorry full grasp. Nothing would ever be the same again in the fortress; this story would never be spoken of for years to come.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That's the end so tell me if you liked it or not so please review. 


	14. Is this the End?

OK folks here is my other other ending Yes there is another ending as I said. And I am very sad to see no one is reading anymore.Oh well I guess. I have a sequel coming anyways cause I cant let this idea slip. Well enjoy this happy end coming  
  
  
  
It only took a few hours but they were all ready and were just about to leave for Faneila. Everyone was in their Gymelfs except for Leeuna she sat on the shoulder of Dilandaus melf from his order and Lord Folkens. They all dropped out of the hanger then flew quickly towards Faneila not stopping for anything. Once they landed in the wood of Faneila Leeuna jumped off Dilandaus Melf shoulder then all the melfs put on their cloaks for invisibility. They walked towards Faneila then broke threw the wall around the city. The screams of people filled the nights sky as the towns people fled for their lives. Soon after they had gotten there Van came to battle in Escaflowne along with his forces.  
  
"So there you are Van are you ready for your demise?" Dilandau laughed out at Van.  
  
"Don't be so sure Dilandau." Van yelled back then the battle broke out. Everyone started to fight for the death as always. In the far corner of Faneila Van and Dilandau were fighting it all out. Their swords clashed as they fought fiercely; during the fight Dilandau had made a few hits on Van. Dilandau laughed with merciless pleasure as he blasted his flamethrower on  
  
Van.  
  
"Argh!!" Van shielded himself from the flames. Van blindly swung out his sword Hitting Dilandaus shoulder.  
  
"Damn you Van!" Dilandau growled then took a step back. Van took this time to Hit Dilandau in the shoulder disabling his shoulder of his melfs and also the blow shattered Dilandaus left shoulder.  
  
"Damn." Dilandau hissed in pain.  
  
"This ends here Dilandau" Van yelled at him. Dilandau growled as he held his arm in pain. 'What do I do? I can't use my sword because of my broken shoulder and I can't use my flamethrower because it doesn't work' Dilandau thought to himself. He saw that Van started to pull back his arm when.  
  
"Lord Dilandau get out of the way!" Leeuna came up behind Vans arm not seeing his arm pull back.  
  
"LEEUNA MOVE!" Dilandau yelled to warn her as she flew up to help him.  
  
"Good bye Dilandau!" Van yelled then swung his sword. Leeuna turned to see the arm come towards her so he quickly dodged out of the way just barley.  
  
"Whoa!" Leeuna flew out of the way then saw that Van was about to hit Dilandau. She quickly dived down to the ground picking up dirt. Quick as lightning she flew back in front of Escaflowne then threw the dirt into the seeing slits.  
  
"Gah!!" Van brought down his arm trying to get the dirt out of his eyes. Dilandau took this chance to hit Van in the chest knocking him to the side.  
  
"Fall back Dilandau" Folken told him through intercom.  
  
"Fine. Leeuna lets go." Dilandau called to her.  
  
"Slayers back to the fortress NOW!" He called into the intercom as he used his flamethrower on the remaining buildings then took off into the air. But not quick enough Van was able to grab the leg of Dilandaus Gymelf then pulled him back to the ground. Dilandau landed on the bad shoulder of his melf smashing loudly.  
  
"Curse you Van!" Dilandau yelled winced holding his sore arm.  
  
"You're not leaving yet Dilandau" Van pointed his sword towards him.  
  
"That's not Fair! He only has use of one arm and it's just a flamethrower! What harm can he do now? If you had any sense of honour you would let him go," Leeuna yelled at Van.  
  
"Fine. I will let you go this one time" Van sighed then walked off in the other direction. Dilandau slowly got up from then ground holding his shoulder still.  
  
"lets go." Dilandau grumbled as he took off into the air just after Leeuna jumped back onto his shoulder. They flew back towards the fortress with all the others.  
  
****  
  
They landed in the hanger stopping at the usual place where Dilandau leaves his gymelf. Dilandau carefully jumped out of his melf holding his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok? " Leeuna jumped off of the melfs arm walking up to him.  
  
"Fine. just fine" he mumbled as he held his shoulder.  
  
"Can I at least look at it?" Leeuna asked as she sighed. Dilandau walked towards his room opening the door with his good arm. Leeuna followed behind him with some distance between them then followed him inside.  
  
"So can I look at your shoulder?" she shut the door behind herself.  
  
"Fine" He sighed.  
  
"thank you" Leeuna walked up to him to look at his shoulder. Dilandau turned to look at his shoulder also. His shoulder armour was cracked with a few pieces missing leaving holes in the armour.  
  
"Tell me if I hurt you" Leeuna placed one hand on his shoulder lightly then took two fingers placing them through the broken part of the armour. She pressed on it slightly then a huge pulse of pain shot through his shoulder.  
  
"GAH shit" Dilandau took a step away from her holding his shoulder carefully.  
  
"Its broken Dilandau you have to go see the sorcerers" Leeuna sighed.  
  
"I am NOT going to see those basterds," Dilandau argued.  
  
"You have to or you wont heal properly," Leeuna told him with concern.  
  
"You don't have a clue in what they have done to me over these past years. if I give them a chance to knock me out who knows what they will do to me!" he told her with a slight hint of fear in his voice. He had never told her what things they have done to him all the tests and what not.  
  
"Can I at least set it for you?" Leeuna sighed.  
  
"fine." Dilandau sighed. Leeuna carefully helped him out of his armour without hurting him. At the end Leeuna just ended up using him claws to rip most of it off.  
  
"Ok hold on to the bed post for when I set it" Leeuna lead him over to his bedside. Dilandau grabbed the post gripping it tightly.  
  
"Ok on the count of three. one. two.three." Then there was a sickening crack. Dilandau winced holding his breath in pain then slowly letting it out shakily. He watched Leeuna walk over to his dresser drawer where he kept his hidden medical supplies in his room. Dilandau took medical supplies every once in a while to avoid going to the sorcerers. She came back then wrapped his shoulder up to keep it in place making a sling.  
  
"That seemed to affect you more then I have ever seen. is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
" Nothing. just tired need to catch up on sleep" He rubbed his shoulder getting up from the bedside.  
  
"Oh.alright." Leeuna watched him walk around the room. She got up then put her hand on his good shoulder.  
  
"Look on the good side Dilandau everything should be easier now. most of the slayers know. Lord Folken knows everything should be easier. less hiding" she spoke softly. Dilandau nodded things will be better in the future it was a feeling he just had. The future holds many surprises who knows what time will bring.  
  
Ok there is the second ending. Which one was better? If you like this one then tell me so I know what I could maybe change. First chapter of the sequel is coming in a short while I just finished work experience ( that's why nothing new has been posted for months and months). Well you will have to wait ^-^ 


End file.
